Tale of the Crowley's: Tale of Seamus
by JCC0622
Summary: A long time has passed between the war of nations and its power. The two countries: Ireland & England are at threat of war. Dragons of Europe have hid in fear of another war. A young 18 year old, Seamus, has found a dragon egg that was hidden in some bushes. His world and what he will become will change him forever...


Tale of the

Crowley's

Tale of Seamus

James Clinton Crowley

Note from the Author

Reader, I'm glad you have decided to read this fantastic tale. As a boy, I always imagined great adventures as a knight, cowboy, and a space man even some things of my own creation. I loved to run around and picture a whole world of my creation. It felt so real, it was better than a dream. I loved my mind, and I used it every day.

I loved to play games; I especially loved to pretend that I or my own made up character was in it. I loved Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, especially the music, I even began to write about my characters adventures. I was inspired by this game to write fantasy stories of a hero or hero's. I first started with "The Land of Mariá" then even wrote my adventures on Minecraft, even Star Wars.

This is my fictional fantasy tale of my family and friends. A tale of heroic acts and the love of family. I hope you enjoy this story, the story not only from my mind, but from my heart as well. I must now end this note. Enjoy reader…

Inspired By: The Elder Scrolls, Lord of the Rings, The Dragon and the George, Eragon and other fantasy novels.

The Village

It was a peaceful and calm day in Ireland, the sun shined through the clouds, the grass rolled with the wind and the trees leaves flew through the skies. In a small village, people came out and prospered, their homes chimneys puffing out smoke.

In this type of day, it was perfect for farmers and market sellers. In a small house, James, father of five children sewed his shirts with his hand crafted loom. Jamie loved to make shirts and sell them in the market for a fair profit. He worked hard and same as his children. The loud cranking of his loom could be heard in every room.

(Seamus walks in the room without James noticing)

Seamus: Father?

(Jamie looks down and notices Seamus)

Seamus: Do you need any help?

(James reaches down and rubs his hand on Seamus head)

James: Oh I don't need any help Seamus; you go on and walk around the fields.

Seamus was the oldest of his four brothers. He was eighteen, and he always behaved well, and behaved properly. Seamus always had a desire to adventure the lands of Ireland's mountains and forests. He loved art, drama and knifeman shift. When he was fourteen, he received his Uncle Patrick's knife he used when he defended Ireland from British attackers.

(His family dog and his cat approaches him as he swings his knife)

Sparky: I don't understand why you constantly practice with that knife, you're not a knight.

Seamus: I know that, but I still want to hunt one day.

Goodison: I think it's a great thing (rubs head over Seamus leg and purrs) If he didn't explore much, he would've never found me.

Sparky: Yeah… I'll admit that.

Seamus was only thirteen when he found Goodison. Goodison was hiding under a tree, and Seamus managed to see his black and white fur. Goodison was the youngest of his family, so he was abandoned by his mother. He managed to survive, but he still lived a sad life. Seamus brought him to his home, and he became the member of the family.

Three years later, he began hunting and helped his father even more with his business. He studied alchemy and learned potions of healing in classes. One day he woke up with the sun shining in his face. Goodison is snoring peacefully next to Seamus.

(Seamus yawns and slowly gets up)

(Goodison wakes and yawns while stretching)

Seamus: Good morning Goodison.

Goodison: Good morning Seamus.

(Seamus begins to dress)

Goodison: So, do you have any special plans?

Seamus: Yeah, I plan to go hunting today.

Goodison: Aww, I thought you were gonna go out in the fields today with me?

Seamus: That's something we can save for tomorrow.

(Seamus is done dressing)

Seamus: Besides, I need to head to the market to see if there are some arrows, I only have a couple.

(Seamus notices no one is home)

Seamus: Hmm… everyone must be doing chores.

(Seamus walks out the door with Goodison behind him)

Friends 

The market was full of conservations, rumors and tales. You could walk up to anyone, and they would have a fantastic tale to tell you (depending if they're drunk). The market was also a great place to see old friends or make new ones. Seamus enjoyed seeing his friends.

(Seamus looks around the market)

Seamus: Arrows… arrows…

Goodison: C'mon, let's just go to the fields, you can't be that low on arrows.

Seamus: I was thinking of getting you a treat though, but if you don't want to—

Goodison: What? Oh—never mind.

(Seamus soon approaches his friends)

Stuart: Did you hear? some people not far from here saw a dragon fly over a mountain head!

O'Brien: No way!

Jared: Man, a real dragon, how big do you think it was?

Will: (Excited) Huge I bet! It probably picks up more than one person!

Wolfsrudel: Oh please.

Lucas: I remember one of my cousins saw one, scales over its back!

Sorrir: Strange, I thought the dragons retreated into hiding to make sure that they wouldn't fight each other.

Seamus: Dragons?

Jared: Yeah lad, dragons!

Goodison: (Worried) dragons?

Dragons were truly an amazing site in this kind of time. When the British and Irish started to go to war, the dragons on both sides became worried that they would hurt each other. They secluded into hiding, cautious that humans would ask for their assistance. Dragons were truly intelligent, and smart to, some felt almost human.

Will: Oh don't worry Goodison; dragons only hunt big thinks like Oxen.

Stuart: So Seamus, what are you up to?

Seamus: I need arrows for hunting today.

Wolfsrudel: Say, I got a couple extra arrows you can borrow, if I can come along.

Seamus: Ryan wanted to hunt with me, but I don't mind you coming along.

Wolfsrudel: Alright, guess I'll see you guys later!

Lucas: Watch the skies!

Sorrir: Just in case!

(Both run into Wolfsrudel's house while Goodison walks back home)

(Wolfsrudel hands some arrows to Seamus)

Wolfsrudel: Here, I hope thes'll help you.

(Seamus looks at the arrow)

Seamus: Not bad, not bad…

Wolfsrudel: C'mon, we don't want to miss the wild oxen.

(Seamus and Wolfsrudel exit the house)

Chosen Through the Gust and Glow

(Seamus, Ryan, Wolfsrudel and Sparky soon walk in the wide field)

Sparky: Hmm… few bushes, small wind, and the weathers nice, a perfect day for hunting (mouth is watering)

Ryan: Sure feels like it.

Wolfsrudel: Okay, I'll head left, and you three head right, we'll trap anything nearby.

Seamus: Got it.

Sparky: (Barks) Got it!

(Everyone soon follows Wolfsrudel plan)

(Sparky soon stops)

Sparky: (Sniffs) I smell something, something wild… to small for an Ox.

(Seamus and Ryan slowly creep behind a bush and find a deer in the wide field)

Ryan: _Perfect!_

(Seamus soon aims his bow and prepares to fire)

Seamus: Shall I?

(Ryan nods head)

(Seamus fires his arrow, striking the deer's torso)

(The deer runs in panic)

Ryan: Sick' em Sparky!

Sparky: A glorious chase!

(Sparky soon runs down the field and bites on the deer)

Ryan: Yes! Sweet venison tonight laddy! Nice shot!

Seamus: Hopefully Wolfsrudel managed to catch something.

(Ryan and Seamus soon run toward Sparky)

Sparky: They always run, but I get' em!

Ryan: Alright! Let's skin of the good parts and get home.

(Seamus pulls out his knife)

Seamus: Perhaps this will help.

(Seamus skins some meat and hands it to Ryan)

Ryan: A little reward for you pal. (Tosses some meat at Sparky)

(Sparky soon chews on the venison.)

Seamus: Okay, that should be good enough, let's head back and find William.

Seamus, Ryan and Sparky soon sprinted for their last position with William. Seamus soon feels a light gust. Seamus knew the gusts of Ireland well, but this one felt different. Soon the gust soon blows harder making Seamus fall on the ground.

(Seamus falls with a thud as the wind hallows)

Seamus: *Cough*

(Seamus notices that Ryan and Sparky are still running)

Seamus: Ryan! Sparky!

(The two still run away)

Seamus: Guys! Wait!

(Seamus can't get up)

_Seamus: God dang wind! This isn't normal._

(Seamus soon is blinded by a glow in a bush)

_Seamus: What the?_

(Seamus manages to get up and crawl to the glow and pulls away some of the leaves)

Seamus: In God's name…

A small egg rested on the branches. It glowed as if it came from the heavens. It was covered in black branches, and looked hard as a rock.

(Seamus pulls some of the branches and picks up the egg)

Seamus: This can't be a bird's egg… what is it?

(Seamus soon notices that the gust stops)

Seamus: That was the oddest gust I ever felt…

(Seamus looks at the egg again)

_Seamus: I might as well bring this home… it could do well with dinner._

(Seamus puts the egg in a small sack and runs in the direction of Ryan and Sparky)

An odd Feeling

(Ruis soon wakes up in shock)

Straif: What is wrong Ruis?

Ruis: I… I felt someone's touch…

Straif: What did it feel like?

Ruis: It felt… I can't even explain what it was.

Straif: This is impossible, Rosa is dead.

Ruis: I'm in great peril…

Straif: No brother, I think this is more than just that…

Ruis: Maybe… maybe this is our calling…

Straif: Perhaps so brother… perhaps so…

Mother and Father

Seamus took a while getting home. It looked real dark, and the mist was thick. Seamus eventually saw the lights of the village and was relieved. He was glad that he could return home safely. Then again, his father and mother could be really mad at him. He didn't care, he was home and well.

(Seamus soon finds his house and opens the door)

(His father and mother were sitting near the table)

Doce: So… where were you?

(Seamus closes the door behind him)

Seamus: Look, I—

Doce: Do you know how worried we were? Goodison was nervous that he would never see you again!

James: Don't interrupt, what happened?

Seamus: I don't know, honestly, there was this huge gust that pushed me down.

Doce: Did you even think about yelling for Ryan or Sparky?

Seamus: I did! I screamed at them, but the wind was too loud.

James: That explains why Ryan **or** Sparky couldn't hear you.

Doce: Then what took you too long?

Seamus soon felt nervous. He felt that this egg had a special purpose. It was just too important to talk about. He denied talking about it and had to come up with an excuse.

Seamus: The wind was still hard.

Doce: Well, at least you're all right (Gets up and hug Seamus) I'm sorry for yelling

James: You go ahead into your room… Goodison should be up there waiting for you.

(Seamus walked up to the room seeing Goodison on his window, enjoying the night breeze)

Seamus: Goodison?

(Goodison turns around in shock)

Goodison: Seamus!

(Jumps off window and brushes against Seamus leg)

Goodison: I missed you so much! Where were you? What happened?

(Seamus sits on his bed)

Seamus: The wind knocked me over, I could've sworn the breeze was smooth.

Goodison: What else? You look like there's more to it…

(Seamus pulls the egg out of his bag)

Seamus: I found this…

(Goodison turns his head in confusion)

Goodison: What is it?

Seamus: I don't know… it's not a chicken egg; it's not normal size and shape…

Goodison: Well whatever it is, I have some kinda bad felling about it.

Seamus: Don't worry, you know I'm great with animals… remember the time I helped that sparrow when its wing was broke?

Goodison: Yeah, I remember that!

Seamus: (Yawns) Well… I might as well go to sleep, don't wanna wake the others.

Goodison: Okay then, night…

(Seamus blows out the candle)

New Friends Come With Attention

(Goodison soon rubs his paw on Seamus face)

Goodison: _Seamus! Wake up!_

(Seamus shakes his head)

Goodison: Seamus! Get up now!

(Seamus is still sleeping)

(Goodison smacks Seamus cheek)

Goodison: SEAMUS!

(Seamus wakes up with quick reaction)

Seamus: God Goodison, bad boy!

Goodison: Seamus look!

(Seamus soon realizes that the egg is hatching)

Seamus: What? It's just hatching.

Goodison: Not like how I saw it, it made a loud bang and it spewed out **fire**!

Seamus: Fire?

Goodison: It made my fur stand; I knew there was something bad about this egg.

(The egg begins to crack more)

(Seamus pulls out his knife from his drawer)

Seamus: This maybe a necromancer trick—

(Goodison meows nervously)

The egg rattled Seamus drawer. Soon it shook left and right, and the eggs shell blasted open. A small fire was released and it quickly evaporated. A small thing crawled around. It soon became clear… it was a dragon.

Goodison: Ah! A dragon!

(Seamus soon puts his hand on Goodison's mouth)

Seamus: Shut it! Do you want the whole community to hear you?

(The dragon turns his head in confusion at the two)

Seamus: It doesn't look that bad—

Goodison: Stay away from that thing! It probably breathes fire!

Seamus: What did I say about being quiet?

(Seamus gets closer to the small dragon)

(The dragon wags its tail and gave what looked like a smile)

Seamus: I don't think this one breathes fire Goodison.

Goodison: Really?

(Seamus soon hears someone walking towards his room)

Seamus: Oh no!

(Seamus grabs the dragon and hides it in his drawer)

(His dad soon opens the door)

James: What is going on in here?!

Seamus: I was trying to practice a potion I read… guess it went wrong—

James: Seamus, I've told you before not to do those kinda potions in this house, that stuff better not happen again!

Seamus: Yes sir.

(James walks out of the room)

(Seamus pulls out the dragon from his drawer)

Seamus: Thank God.

Goodison: What are you doing? Why didn't you just tell your dad?

Seamus: What would happen if the Irish army knew there was a new born dragon right in the open. Then the British are gonna get nervous, and the dragons will be after me. It's like what Will said, the dragons have ears.

(The dragon soon spreads out its wings)

Goodison: Uh, does that thing like you?

(Seamus looks at the dragon closely)

Seamus: I think it does.

Goodison: Oh great, another friend of yours.

Goodison didn't like other animals Seamus found. He always had a bad feeling that Seamus would forget about him. Seamus knew it too.

Seamus: Goodison, when would I ever forget about you?

(The dragon looks up at Seamus)

Seamus: Better get him back where I found him.

(Seamus grabs his bag)

Goodison: Good idea, this dragon could set this whole house on fire.

(Seamus and Goodison soon begin to walk down the stairs to the living room)

(Sparky soon snaps out of snoring and sniffs the air)

Sparky: Hey, you guys smell something, it smells like smoke—

Goodison: It's nothing Spark; it's probably just the chimney smoke.

Sparky: Goodison, you better not be lying.

Goodison and Sparky considered each other brothers. They both loved to play with each other and talk. Though, Sparky never liked it when Goodison lied.

(The dragon soon pops out of the bag and shakes his head)

(Sparky flinches in shock)

Sparky: In the name of—

Seamus: Shh!

Sparky: _What are you doing with a dragon?_

Seamus: Look, I found it by accident (pushes the dragons head back into his bag) I'm putting it back where I found him.

Sparky: Good, I'm coming too.

Seamus: Sparky, stay!

Sparky: No! Last time you had an animal, you kept it for two weeks.

Seamus: Alright, you can come, but don't tell anyone.

Sparky: Fine with me.

(Later, the three arrive at the same place)

Sparky: What smells like something's burning?

Seamus: What do you mean, there's no fire right now.

Sparky: Ugh, it's pretty strong!

Goodison: I smell it to.

Seamus: (Opens the bag) Alright little lad, time for you to go.

(The dragon jumps out of the bag, and soon stops)

Goodison: Huh? Move little dragon.

(The dragon lifts its wings)

(A hard gust soon blows Seamus unbalanced)

Seamus: Whoa!

Sparky: Something wrong?

Seamus: A gust, did you guys feel it?

Sparky: No.

Goodison: What gust, I didn't even hear it.

(The dragon soon leaps on Seamus shoulder)

Seamus: Guys, I don't think he wants to leave.

Sparky: What do we do now?

(The dragon rubs his head against Seamus)

Seamus: I think he needs me.

Goodison: _No good—_

Seamus: Huh Goodison?

Goodison: Nothing!

Seamus: I get Will; he knows dragons from the back of his hand.

Sparky: You sure the village will be fine having a dragon around?

Seamus: As long as he doesn't breathe fire, this lad will be okay.

(The dragon smiles)

(The three walk back to the village)

Seamus: I'll call you… Gust.

Sparky: Why gust?

Seamus: Because he seems to be one with the wind.

Studies

(Will is washing dishes)

(Jared is washing his clothes)

Will: Do you think Stuart was true.

Jared: About what?

Will: The dragon, could they still exist for all we know?

Jared: Oh don't get wrapped up with that, he's probably just messing with you.

Will: *sigh*

Jared: What else is on your mind?

Will: … Mom always used to cheer me up by encouraging me to go look for one… I was still a boy—

Jared: Come on lad, don't mention Mom… not right now.

Will: Dad… poor dad… I miss them both…

Jared: Will I—

(They both soon hear a knock at their door)

Will: Come in!

(Seamus soon walks in)

Jared: Lad!

(Jared Jacks shake's his hand)

Seamus: Hey Jared, hey Will.

Will: Hi!

Jared: What brings you here?

Seamus: I need some help from Will.

Will: What is it lad?

(Seamus puts his bag on the table)

Will: An animal?

Seamus: No, this one's special, come on out Gust.

Jared: Gust?

(Gust soon walks out of the bag)

Will: Wow!

Jared: Yah!

(He pulls out his dual blades)

Seamus: Jared no!

(Will thrusts his hand out to stop Jared Jacks)

(Gust flinches)

Will: That was close!

Seamus: This is Gust, I found him in a bush.

(Will bends down to see Gust)

Will: Amazing! He has a perfect wing span and everything!

Seamus: That's where I need your help Will; I need to know some basic information on him.

(Will inspects Gust)

Will: Hmm…

(Jared puts down his dual blades)

Jared: A gray scaled dragon, weren't those common back then?

Will: Yeah, grey commonly meant "one with the wind" to the dragons.

Seamus: That's so?

Will: Yeah, and I think he's a healthy little dragon.

Seamus: What about his growth, he's gonna get big sometime.

Will: Dragons grow quickly, and they can live for thousands of years.

Jared: Plus they don't have much of an appetite—

(Seamus and Will stare at Jacks)

Will: When did you know that?

Jared: Dunno, I would guess by their age, they wouldn't starve much.

Will: Well, you're correct.

(There's a knock on the door)

Voice: Hey, is anyone there?

Seamus: _Knights!_

(Seamus soon hides Gust in the bag)

(Will opens the door)

Will: Yes sir?

Knight: A word to the people has been brought, watch the skies, a dragon was sited at Cork.

Jared: Everyone saw it?

Knight: Yes, it was sited heading in this villages direction, you must be careful.

Will: We will sir.

Knight: Thank you for your time.

(A whole army soon walks through the village)

Seamus: _They brought the whole army?_

(Will shuts the door)

Jared: This isn't good…

Seamus: Lads, no matter what happens, don't mention Gust to the army, they'll get curious.

Will: You have my word.

Winds Have Voices

It was night, and the army was now colonized at the village. Seamus had to constantly hide Gust so he wouldn't be found. It has been a week since Seamus found Gust. Gust only grew a little bit and he and Seamus had a strong bond with his dragon.

Goodison: Seamus, are you really tied in with Gust?

Seamus: Goodison, don't do this, you know I love you, I always have.

Goodison: Yeah, I just don't trust Gust, who knows, he could set you to flames!

Gust: Why would I set my friend to flames?

(Seamus and Goodison are startled)

Goodison: Did you just talk?

Gust: Yes Goodison, I talk like you, but in a different voice.

Seamus: Amazing, dragons can speak?

Gust: Yes Seamus, all dragons have a voice, like the wind of our wings.

(Gust flies around the room and lands on Seamus lap)

Goodison: Wow, you can talk.

Gust: It was believed it was a gift we made ourselves.

Seamus: You're voice sounds dark and deep Gust.

Gust: Because we are powerful, are voices are strong.

Seamus: Perhaps it is time to sleep; we cannot let anyone hear you.

Goodison: What about his size, he's getting bigger.

Gust: Perhaps in the morning I can fly and find a place.

Seamus: The old cave!

Gust: Old cave?

Seamus: As a boy, I used to go there with my friends, but we barely go there now.

Goodison: Hey, I remember!

Gust: It seems suitable, we are meant to stay in the caves.

Seamus: Alright then, we go there tomorrow.

The Black Thorn

Where could he be? He doesn't know what he's getting into. My brother will be truly depressed if he finds his son dead. I must keep my head strait; I'm in the right direction. Strange, they have a border now? No problem, I am a shadow at night, no one can see me.

The Old Cave

Seamus kept Gust hidden in his bag, and he brought Jared and Will to help him at the old cave. They have arrived at the fields and the wind never appeared.

Will: Ah, fresh air!

(Seamus lets out Gust)

Seamus: Okay Gust, you can come out.

Gust: How long must I stay in this cave Seamus?

Will: Whoa! He's learned to talk already?

Gust: Yes friend.

Jared: Man, a dragon, I still can't believe we have to hide him. Dragons used to be so nice; I got a feeling Gust is special.

Gust: How am I special Jacks?

Seamus: Dragons haven't been seen since the war between us and Britain started… they just disappeared. My uncle told me of fascinating stories in his village… dragons swooping over the village, they helped feed the poor, and they were safe haven for us all.

Gust: It is a shame they all must hide.

(Gust soon flies into the air)

Will: He's grown a lot Seamus, good thing you thought about the cave.

Jared: Hey, we have to go now, Gust won't know the way if we don't lead him there.

Will: Oh right! Come on Seamus, we need to get moving.

(Seamus quickly looks at the sky seeing Gust fly through it)

Seamus: Yeah, I'm coming!

(All the three run to the cave)

The cave was massive and had a small chill. Seamus and his friends came there to enjoy the privacy, or to have fun. The cave could hold many things. It was a perfect place to hide Gust. No one had visited it in a long time. It was an old landmark that slowly faded away.

(The three soon arrive at the old cave)

Will: Here it is the old cave!

Jared: Everyone remembers how to climb this, right?

Seamus: Are you kidding me?

(They begin to climb, and they find Ryan in the cave)

Seamus: Ryan?

(Ryan turns startled)

Ryan: Seamus? Will? Jared? What are you doing here?

Will: Why are you here?

Ryan: I came here to find my old shirt dad made for me. Now why are you here?

Jared: Uh…

Seamus: its okay guys… Ryan, I have to show you something…

(Seamus thrusts out his arm)

(Gust swoops down and lands on it)

Ryan: Geese!

Seamus: It's okay, he's my friend.

Gust: Who is this Seamus?

Ryan: Wait, it knows your name, how long have you had him?

Seamus: For a week or two, dragons grow fast.

Ryan: This explains why there was a dragon sited outside a village!

Jared: You sure?

(Joseph soon comes out of one of the catacombs)

Joseph: Hey Ryan, what's going on?

Ryan: Seamus has a dragon lad.

Joseph: What?

Gust: Who's that too?

Seamus: Gust, these are some of my brothers, Ryan and Joseph.

Joseph: Man, how does he fit on your arm? He looks big.

Seamus: He's a little heavy, but it's not much.

Ryan: Have you told Mom and—

Seamus: We can't tell anyone!

Joseph: You sure?

Gust: Dragons have ears Joseph.

Joseph: Huh?

Will: If rumors spread, the army will get concerned, and if the dragons hear about a captured dragon, it wouldn't go well… for all of us.

Ryan: So that's why we keep it a secret.

Gust: Exactly.

(Gust leaps off of Seamus arm)

Ryan: I wouldn't mind a dragon **that** much; he doesn't look like the tough guy.

(Gust smiles)

Gust: Say Ryan, I think your shirt is stuck in between those rocks.

Ryan: (Turns) Where?

Gust: Next to your brother behind you.

(Joseph turns to his right)

Joseph: Hey! Here it is!

(Joseph pulls out the shirt)

Ryan: Oh my God… how did you know that was there?

Will: Dragons have enhanced sense of sight and smell, they can find anything.

(Ryan holds up the shirt)

Ryan: Boy… I remember when I used to wear this when I was seven.

(Gust's stomach soon growls)

Gust: Ugh… I'm very hungry.

Seamus: I think I saw a sheep or something when we got here. I'll go and hunt it.

Gust: Not necessary.

(Gust soon flies out of the cave)

Joseph: Why did you name him Gust?

(Seamus turns around)

Seamus: Huh?

Joseph: His name, why did you name him that?

Seamus: A hard gust blew me over when I was hunting with Ryan.

Ryan: Gust? There was no gust.

Seamus: You and Sparky didn't feel it, but I did. Soon I was stuck on the ground, and I saw a glow in a bush. I then found Gust.

(Gust soon flies back with some meat in his mouth)

Gust: The sheep was delicious!

Seamus: Carefully when flying.

Gust: Why?

Seamus: None of the hunters around here should see you; I'll tell you when you can fly.

Gust: I guess I must get used to not flying much.

Will: Don't worry Gust, when this war ends, I'm sure every dragon will fly again.

Storm

It was now three weeks since that day. Seamus, his brothers and friends kept Gust a secret, but the army still didn't leave the village. Seamus was soon done working for his father for the day, and he decided to stroll in the fields with Goodison.

(A small breeze blows by)

Seamus: It's good to be in the cool air again.

Goodison: Tell me about it!

(Seamus soon whistles an Irish tune)

Goodison: Maybe we should sit down for a little.

(Seamus sits down)

Seamus: Is something wrong Goodison.

Goodison: Nah, this place reminds me of when you found me. I still never forget that day.

Seamus: You're a good cat Goodison, I'd never forget about you, even at death.

(Seamus pets his head)

Goodison: Hey, is it dark all the sudden?

(A loud thunder noise shakes the two)

Goodison: MEOW!

(Goodison crouches behind Seamus)

Seamus: Rain, we gotta find shelter.

(Seamus looks around)

Seamus: God, I don't remember where we are!

(It soon rains)

Goodison: Look! (Points) There's the old cave!

(Seamus picks up Goodison)

Seamus: Good, we can hide with Gust in there!

Goodison: Gust?!

Seamus: Goodison! Don't play this game right now!

(Seamus runs to the cave covering Goodison)

Seamus: Come on, were almost there!

(Seamus soon enters the cave with Goodison)

Seamus: _Whoa!_

Gust was huge. His scales shined from the lightning and the small rain drops. Gust's wings were colossal too. His wings looked thin and beautiful.

(Gust soon wakes up)

Gust: Seamus, is that you?

Seamus: Yeah, it's me and Goodison. Has your voice gotten deeper?

Gust: Yes, my voice is now like my kind. You and Goodison look soaking wet.

Seamus: Ya lad, we are.

Gust: Come in rest under my wing, it is basically night.

Seamus: I am tired from work and this storm.

Gust: I would imagine.

(Seamus lays his head on Gust's belly)

(Gust soon covers him with his wing)

Gust: Have a pleasant sleep Seamus.

Seamus: Thank you…

(Seamus slowly falls asleep)

(And hour has past, Goodison sits in the corner shivering)

Gust: Goodison, come rest, I won't hurt you.

Goodison: Oh boy, a cat trusting a dragon.

Gust: Goodison, why are you scared of me?

Goodison: You'll just kill me and Seamus if I sleep.

Gust: Why would I do that?

Goodison: Because you're a dragon!

(Gust is silent for a moment)

Gust: You are jealous, aren't you?

Goodison: You wise no good booming voice dragon, of course I am!

(Gust is shocked slightly)

Goodison: Seamus has been my friend for years, and now you came along.

Gust: I am sorry—

Goodison: No you're not! You're just pulling him away from me!

Gust: Goodison, are we not so similar?

Goodison: What? What do you mean?

Gust: We both like Seamus, don't we?

Goodison: Yeah, so?

Gust: So, can't we be friends to, I don't intend to take Seamus away from you, I like him because he has helped me Goodison… he helped both of us… please understand what I am trying to say…

(Goodison is silent for a moment)

Goodison: I… I believe I understand.

Gust: I only want to help you and Seamus, those are my only intentions.

Goodison: You know what… you may not be that bad after all…

(Gust smiles)

Gust: Come and rest, you need to dry off and get warm.

(Goodison walks under Gust's wing and falls asleep)

(Gust looks down at Seamus)

Gust: *sigh* Seamus, no matter how big or powerful I may be… I will always look up to you as my teacher… you are a Sheppard to me… a master…

Riding the Wind

Morning had risen. The beautiful sun shined on the cave. Seamus woke with the sun in his face. Gust still snored loudly in his gentle slumber. Goodison too was purring in his sleep too. Seamus walked from under Gust's wing and head out of the cave.

(Seamus noticed the dew had dried)

(His stomach growls)

Seamus: Hmm… there must be an animal nearby…

(Seamus ran into the bushes and noticed a small deer eating the grass)

(Arrows soon hurl and strike the deer)

(Seamus recognized the hunters)

Wolfsrudel: Ha! Perfect shot! Told ya I'd get him!

Jared: Damn!

Will: Hey lads weren't we suppose to be looking for Seamus? That nasty storm could've got him.

Wolfsrudel: Seamus is a smart one; he knows the land better than I.

Will: Say, maybe if we checked—

(Jared put's his hand on his mouth)

Jared: _Shut up brother! No one else can know about it, don't even mention the cave!_

(Seamus soon steps out of the bushes)

Seamus: Hi guys!

(Jared leaps back)

Jared: God almighty! A little warning next time?!

Will: Hey Seamus!

Wolfsrudel: Seamus! Don't tell me you spent the whole night in there?

Seamus: Nah, I was actually at the old cave.

Wolfsrudel: Ah the cave…

Jared: Good thing you survived.

Wolfsrudel: Seamus, I had to tell you that I am returning to Germania by tomorrow morning.

Seamus: Don't worry; we will all give you a good-ol-Irish goodbye.

(Wolfsrudel skins off some parts of the deer)

Wolfsrudel: Damn! I forgot to pack for the trip. I'll head back to the village, you all enjoy the weather.

Seamus: Right then lad, see ya!

Will: Bye!

Jared: Enjoy the deer!

(William walked off in the distance)

Will: Now that he's gone, I'm going to the old cave.

Jared: How did you stay warm last night?

Seamus: Well—

Jared: _Shh! Wait…_

(A huge Ox walks across the open)

(Jared pulls out his bow)

Jacks: _Just wait for the right moment and—_

(Seamus looks above)

Seamus: Whoa! Will get out of the way!

(Gust soon swoops down and takes down the Ox)

(Will dives out of the way)

Will: God!

(Gust begins to tear some of the meat of the Ox)

Gust: I felt like sharing a meal today.

(Gust throws some meat to Seamus with his mouth)

Gust: Enjoy if you wish.

Will: Wow! Gust is a full sized dragon!

Jared: And what a perfect catch!

Seamus: Let's head to the cave and cook this meal.

Gust: I shall meet you there.

(Gust flies away with the Ox in his mouth)

(All of them eventually arrive at the cave)

(Gust chews on the Ox loudly)

Goodison: Hey Seamus, you're back!

Seamus: Hi Goodison… There's got to be some flint around here…

Will: Hey lad, have you ever considered riding Gust yet?

(Seamus stares at Gust, then at Will)

Seamus: Huh?

Will: Come on, you gotta learn how to ride him eventually… here, I can teach you right now!

Gust: I wouldn't mind much, Seamus, are you willing?

(Seamus looks down for a moment)

(He then looks up in excitement)

Seamus: Yeah, sure!

(Seamus walks next to Gust's head)

Will: Okay, out of my studies, you have to get on Gust's neck.

(Gust turns his head)

Gust: … You don't need to fear flight Seamus, just hold on to my horns…

(Seamus mounts Gust)

Will: Okay good… now it's all up to Gust.

(Gust looks towards the sky)

Gust: Perfect weather for a flight.

(Gust stomps toward the entrance)

Jared: You're **sure** about this Will?

Will: Yes lad, you think a dragon would drop its master?

(Gust prepares to jump)

Gust: You must hold on tightly Seamus.

(Seamus grips Gust's horns)

Seamus: I'm waiting on you.

(Gust leaps with all his might and soon opens his wings)

Gust soon rose higher and higher. The wind blew in Seamus face. He had never felt a feeling like this before. He could see everything before him.

Seamus: Ha ha!

Gust: Enjoying the view Seamus?

(Seamus looks down)

Seamus: Say, there's the village!

(Gust tilts to get lower)

Gust: You enjoy the sky, just like me my friend.

Seamus: This is as fast as you go?

Gust: You shouldn't have asked that Seamus!

(Gust increases his speed, almost tumbling Seamus)

Seamus: Whoa!

(Seamus grips Gust horns tighter)

Gust: Ha ha ha!

(Gust slows down)

Seamus: I've never seen Ireland this way before. It's so beautiful.

Gust: You have no idea how great it is to fly and spread my wings Seamus; flight is soothing for a dragon.

(Seamus pats the back of Gust's head)

Seamus: You're a great and powerful dragon, you deserve some time in the air.

(Moments past away)

Seamus: Lets land Gust; I don't want anyone seeing you.

Gust: Whatever you wish Seamus.

(Gust turned and headed for the cave)

(Goodison looks up)

Goodison: Hey, here they come!

Will: Really?

Jacks: Boy, they were sure up there for a while.

(Gust soon approaches and scratches his wing from the cave entrance)

Gust: AUGH!

(Gust tumbles and hits the wall)

(Seamus flies into the wall)

Seamus: Of!

(Seamus falls with a thud)

Jared and Will: Seamus!

(Seamus gets to his feet slowly)

Seamus: Ugh… Gust? Gust! Is he alright?!

(Gust lifts his head)

Gust: I'm fine, ouch!

(Gust had badly scratched his wing)

Seamus: Oh no!

(The three inspect his wing)

Will: Hold still Gust…

(Will holds his wing)

Gust: Ow! Careful!

Will: Well if you'd hold still…

(Will looks at the scratch)

Will: Lads, that wasn't a scratch, it's a cut!

Jared: What?

Will: This wing is going to take days to heal!

(Gust lowers his head in sadness)

Goodison: Hey wait!

(Everyone looks at him)

(Goodison pulls out bottle under a rock with his mouth)

Goodison: Luuk!

Seamus: That's one of those potions I made in class!

Will: Your healing potions?

(Seamus picks up the potion and removes the cork top)

Seamus: Keep your wing still Gust…

(Seamus slowly pours the red potion on Gust's cut)

Gust: Mph…

(A small glow appears on Gust's cut and slowly fades away)

Gust: My wing, it's healed. Thank you Seamus.

(Seamus puts his hand on his muzzle)

Seamus: It's alright, careful when landing from now on though.

Gust: I'll pay more attention next time.

Will: The sun is setting… we gotta go Seamus, at lest you healed his wing.

The day He Rests

It was two weeks later. Today was Sunday, a day everyone in the village looked forward to. The village enjoyed church, especially Seamus. Sundays were actually the days Seamus saw Gust less. He always prayed that the war would end soon, and that both Britain and Ireland would prosper. It was the end of mass, and everyone had exit the church.

(Donyala pulled Seamus away from the crowd)

Donyala: Seamus, can I talk with you?

Seamus: Sure thing mother.

(Seamus had noticed that Jacks and Will were not at mass)

Doce: I wanted to remind you that your Uncle Patrick entered the village today.

Seamus: He did?

(Marching soldiers pass the house)

(Seamus sprints outside)

Seamus: Patrick?

(One man turns around)

Patrick: Seamus?

(Ryan approaches the both of them)

Ryan: Uncle Patrick!

(They both shake hands)

Ryan was Patrick's favorite out of Seamus brothers. He gave him a special sword he used to slay a troll.

(Patrick removes his helm)

(The knight at the front of the regiment stops and turns)

Knight: Patrick! Stop this nonsense lad! Were heading west.

Patrick: Sir Forte, please, it's my family, and I haven't seen them in what feels like ages.

Sir Forte: Fine, everyone can stop for a while…

(All the knights lay out there equipment and rest)

Patrick: É bo ver a miña familia!

(Patrick hugs Ryan)

Ryan: Come on Pat, settle down now.

Patrick: Seamus, you haven't talked much, have you been using that knife I gave you?

(Seamus pulls out the knife)

Seamus: I don't even remember a day when it wasn't on my belt.

Patrick: Good, you'll need that one day if you want to be a pawn.

(Sir Forte approaches Seamus)

Sir Forte: This is Seamus? Fine man. Say, would you like to stay here and follow the regiment?

Seamus: Nah, I've gotta go sir, but I would like to sometime else.

(Seamus runs in the direction to the old cave)

Sir Forte: _That's what I thought…_

Teaching the Universal Faith

(The sun is setting)

(Seamus climbs the cave)

Seamus: Hey Gust, it's me.

(Gust turns his head to face him)

Gust: Ah Seamus, it is good to see you.

(Seamus sits on a rock near Gust as he chews on an apple)

Seamus: How are you?

Gust: My wing has healed, and I managed to catch a deer as it strolled near the entrance.

(Both are silent for a minute)

Gust: Seamus, why are you always gone on this day called… Sunday?

Seamus: Oh, it's because it is the day the Lord rests.

Gust: Lord? You mean a king?

Seamus: No no…

(He looks toward the sky)

Seamus: I mean our Lord, God.

Gust: Who is God?

Seamus: He is the Alpha and the Omega, the creator of all things… he created both me and you… don't dragons have some sort of religion?

Gust: No, we only believe in power, might and compassion.

Seamus: Strange…

Gust: Why do you believe in this…? God? What is so important about worshiping him?

Seamus: We believe that if we believe in him, and do his will, we will be risen into his kingdom of heaven.

Gust: Heaven, you mean the sky?

Seamus: Sort of. Jesus was his son; he taught us everything we need to know to worship him. On our day of judgment—

Gust: Day of judgment?

Seamus: The final day of Earth. Our bodies will rise from the ground fully restored; we will enter his kingdom and rejoice.

Gust: Everyone?

(Seamus is silent)

Seamus: Not everyone…

Gust: Not everyone? Who doesn't he accept?

Seamus: The evil sinners, those who commit crimes against his will… they fall in the Earth and are stuck for eternity in Hades… Hell…

Gust: Hell sounds frightening, what is it?

Seamus: A fiery abyss, where demons and Satan lurk.

Gust: Satan must be the one who is controller of Hell.

Seamus: Exactly! But it is our duty to forgive sinners and show them mercy.

Gust: Mercy? I would destroy a sinner if he committed a crime!

Seamus: But we are all sinners.

(Gust is surprised)

Gust: Even you?

Seamus: Yes lad, it is impossible to escape Satan's grip, that's why we worship God, so we can be free, and live life purely and make those who don't believe pure!

(Gust smiles)

Gust: I admire this religion.

(Seamus smiles and puts his hand on his muzzle)

Seamus: Jared is right; I think you are special somehow.

(Seamus hears armor cluttering in the distance)

Seamus: Do you hear that?

Gust: I hear it well.

(The regiment soon heads for the cave)

Seamus: Oh no! Gust, scotch in as far back as you can, don't let them see you!

Ripped Apart

(The regiment soon stops outside of the cave)

Knight: Seamus Crowley, come out now!

(Seamus recognizes it is Sir Forte)

Sir Forte: Come now, we need to talk with you!

(Seamus looks at Gust)

Gust: _Don't do it Seamus, I don't trust this one…_

Patrick: Seamus?

(Seamus recognized Patrick because his family coat of arm was on his right shoulder)

Patrick: Please come out Seamus and talk to me.

(Seamus looks worried)

Seamus: _Gust, no matter what happens, stay in here, and don't do anything!_

Gust: _But—_

Seamus: _But nothing! I'll try to figure out what's going on…_

(Seamus slides down the entrance)

Seamus: Uncle Patrick—

(Sir Forte soon puts iron chains around his wrists)

Seamus: HEY!

Patrick: Seamus! Sir, release those chains!

Sir Forte: Don't yell at me like that Patrick, I out rank you by tenfold!

Seamus: LET GO OF ME!

Sir Forte: Only if you will listen to our cause.

(Seamus struggles to break free of two knights holding him)

Sir Forte: You will welcome me into this cave of yours—

Seamus: BASTARD!

(A knight punches him across the face)

Patrick: STOP IT! Seamus, what is he talking about?!

Sir Forte: Finn, go ahead and take a look at the cave.

Seamus: DON'T GO IN THERE!

(The knights throw him on the ground and pick him up)

Sir Forte: (slyly) What are you hiding up there?

Patrick: Leave him alone!

(Sir Forte stares at him)

Sir Forte: Restrain him…

(Knights soon restrain Patrick)

Patrick: NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!

Sir Forte: As I was saying… what are you hiding up there Seamus?

(Seamus spits at his shoe)

Seamus: You no good bastard! Fiend!

(Sir Forte kicks Seamus)

Seamus: *COUGH*

Sir Forte: How long are you going to stay there Finn, go in the cave!

Patrick: Seamus! Whatever he wants, give it to him!

Seamus: No!

(Finn soon steps on the cave)

Seamus: DON'T GO IN THERE, THERE'S A DRAGON!

Sir Forte: Aha! I knew it! You see Patrick and Seamus, I came here on purpose to catch this dragon, and use him to fight the war—

Seamus: You idiot! Do you know what you're doing?!

(Sir Forte kicks him harder this time)

(Seamus whales in agony)

Gust: ENOUGH!

(Gust leaps out of the cave and lands in a circle of soldiers)

Sir Forte: My word!

Seamus: Gust! What are you doing?! Get back in the cave!

Finn: You know this dragon?!

(The knights' point there spears at Gust)

Gust: I couldn't stand seeing you tortured like this Seamus! I will stop this.

Seamus: No Gust!

Sir Forte: Well "Gust," I would love to chat with you—

Seamus: YOU ITIOTIC THIEF!

Sir Forte: Quiet!

(He kicks him again)

(Seamus face has a small scratch bleeding from the kick)

Gust: Listen to me and listen to me well everyone, I will stay in this cave for as long as you want, I will be your prisoner…

Seamus: Gust…

Gust: I need to do this to keep you safe… master…

(Seamus is shocked)

Sir Forte: Well isn't this touching—

(He punches Seamus as hard as he can)

(Seamus slowly begins to black out)

Sir Forte: _Go back in your cave dragon; we will have a transport for you by two days._

Gust: _This isn't over Forte!_

Sir Forte: _Say what you wish… stupid dragon, having a __**human **__friend? *pift*! Everywhere I go there is stupidity… take him away as far as possible… kill him if he comes back…_

(Seamus vision turns black)

Graza

Seamus couldn't think strait. _"Damn Seamus what are you thinking?" _

"_Taking care of a dragon, you should've just left it alone and went along with your daily life."_

"_But wait, what would happen to Gust then?"_

"_For all I know, he could've died,"… "What have I done to everyone?"_

Voice: _Seamus, Seamus wake up! Seamus please wake up!_

(Seamus slowly opens his eyes)

(Joseph, Jared and Will surrounded him)

(Jared and Will looked as if they were beaten)

Jared: Seamus? Lad! He's waking up!

Joseph: Seamus!

(Joseph hugs him)

Seamus: _Uh… What happened?_

Jared: Forte… the fiend blacked you out!

Seamus: _Jared … Will… what happened to you two?_

(Both of them look to the side)

(Will slowly cries)

Seamus: What happened?

(Jared points his eyes at Will)

Seamus: Will?

Will: *sniff* _I did it _*sniff* _I told them—_

Seamus: Will?! Why?!

Will: I'm sorry, they just kept beating me and Jared… especially Jared, and they told me if I didn't tell them were the dragon was… they… they would burn Jared … _they knew I was weak!_

(Will burst into tears)

(Seamus is shocked)

Seamus: It's okay Will… its okay…

(Seamus soon sits)

Seamus: What happened to Gust and Patrick?

Will: Gust is stuck in his cave… he won't come out… two men are guarding it…

Joseph: And Forte threatens to kick Patrick out of the army…

Seamus: He can't do that!

Joseph: Ryan wanted to outburst, same as dad, but Forte warned them that dad would lose his business and our house.

Seamus: Monster… monstro sanguento!

Voice: Seamus?

(All turn around)

Seamus was paralyzed in shock. It was Graza, his cousin that lived far away. She was beautiful. Her hair followed the Irish night wind, and the moon made her long black hair shine. Seamus was speechless for a second.

Graza: Seamus!

(She runs toward him)

(Seamus gets up)

Seamus: Graza!

(They both hug each other tightly)

Seamus: Graza, what are you doing here?

Graza: My mother received word that Patrick would be here, and we thought it would be perfect to come here and— oh God Seamus! You have a bruise on your cheek.

(Seamus touches it)

Seamus: Ouch, now that you mention it.

Graza: What happened to you? Who did you fight?

Seamus: Come on and sit down, I'll try to explain things…

Seamus explained the story as best as he could. Seamus was known for having a memory like an elephant. At one point, Graza interrupted Seamus.

Graza: Wait, dragon?

(Seamus looks at the cave)

Seamus: Yeah—Ouch… I found him in a bush when he was still in an egg…

Graza: What did you name it?

Seamus: I named him Gust… the wind that blew me over made me think of that name—

Graza: Have you ridden him? I would love to see the village from a bird's eye view.

Seamus: In fact, I have… but not anymore…

Graza: Why?

Joseph: A bastard "Sir Forte" just ran in the village and captured him.

Jared: His men beat us so they could get the information—

Graza: Hey Seamus, hold still, I've been practicing on this spell and I want to try it.

(Seamus turns so Graza can see his bruise)

Seamus: Go ahead…

(Graza's hand glows faint white)

(She puts her hands on Seamus bruise)

Graza: No use… sorry…

Seamus: It's okay—

(He turns his head and looks at the cave)

Seamus: I gotta go talk to Gust—

Will: Don't!

Seamus: Why not?

Will: He ordered his men to kill you on sight if you were found near the cave or village… two guards guard the cave, they'll kill you.

Seamus: I don't care, I'm going there.

(Seamus gets up and begins to walk to the cave)

Jared: You have every right to be mad at Forte Seamus… he talked about making Gust his personal pet to use in battle—

(Seamus stops in silence)

Seamus: (Grinding his teeth) Gust will never give in… I'll kill that man the instance I see him again.

(He walks toward the cave again)

Graza: Seamus?

(Seamus stops)

Seamus: Yes Graza?

Graza: Can I come?

(Seamus thinks for a moment)

Seamus: Sure… you have to be as quiet as possible.

Graza: I can be quiet.

Seamus: Come on then… let's get going…

Joseph: We'll make sure that no one comes to our house…though… Mom's very sad…

(Seamus walks away with Graza)

"_God, please guide me… please…"_

Escape Possible?

(Seamus and Graza looked through the bushes)

(The two guards were sleeping)

Seamus: _Okay, there asleep… stay quiet though._

Graza: _Alright…_

(Both pass the guards and begin to climb)

(Gust is snoring loudly)

Graza: _Boy… the guards snore loudly—_

Seamus: _That's not the guards, that's Gust…_

(Both enter the cave)

(Gust had curled up in a corner and was sleeping)

Graza: (Awed) Wow…

(Seamus steps close to Gust)

Seamus: Gust, wake up…

(Gust still snores)

Seamus: Wake up Gust!

(Seamus kicks his belly)

(Gust wakes up in shock)

Gust: Huh, what?

Seamus: Shh! Quiet Gust, it's me, Seamus.

Gust: Seamus? Seamus!

(Gust hugs him tightly with his dragon arms)

(Graza giggles)

Seamus: Gust careful! You'll crush me one day.

(Gust lets go)

Gust: I thought you had died master.

Seamus: Nah, I can take a couple kicks and a punch… how've you been?

Gust: Not well… they limit what I can eat, and Sir Forte tries to convince me to join the Irish conflict against the British—

(Gust notices Graza)

Gust: Who's that?

Seamus: This is Graza; she is my cousin from a village far from here.

(Gust is awed in her beauty)

Gust: She is a beautiful woman.

Graza: Thank you.

(She pets Gust's muzzle)

Seamus: Gust? Is it just me, or are you calling me "master"

Gust: Yes "master," you are my guide to a generous life.

Seamus: Really? I didn't know you didn't want to live a generous life…

(All are silent for a long time)

Seamus: I need to leave here.

(Graza stops petting Gust and they both stare at him)

Graza: Seamus—you can't—

Seamus: I can… I can sneak out some supplies, and Gust is as fast as a storms lightning hitting the ground… we'll both hunt and figure out how to get this fixed.

Gust: Seamus, your people will hate you.

Seamus: Forte is a liar, I'll try to spread the truth… believe me.

Gust: I do master… I will do what you wish.

Graza: But Seamus, your family—

Seamus: If Forte or his men see me, I'll be killed.

(Graza looks down)

Seamus: Don't worry Graza… I will see you again… I promise…

(Seamus stops before he leaves the entrance)

Seamus: I'll go get some of my supplies from home… I'll say good-bye to everyone… Gust, get ready to fly sometime.

Gust: Yes Seamus.

(Seamus and Graza leave)

Graza: Bye Seamus—

(She kisses Seamus on the other cheek)

Seamus: I'll see you sometime too… good-bye…

Never Seamus had thought that he would have to abandon his family because of a dragon. He was wishing that it was years before, when dragons prospered freely. A tear rolled down his cheek. He was infuriated at Sir Forte. Never in his life had he craved for vengeance this much…

(Seamus opens the door to his house quietly)

(He goes in his room)

(He opens his drawer and gets a big bag)

(He packs his clothes, a bow and his arrows; he manages to find some salted meats too)

James: Seamus?

(Seamus freezes)

Doce: Seamus, what are you doing?

(Seamus turns around slowly)

Seamus: Mom… Dad—

(He hugs his mother and begins to cry)

Doce: Shh Seamus… Shh…

James: We know what you have to do.

(He hands him a metal with the family coat of arm on it)

(His other brothers Thomas and George enter with Goodison)

Thomas: Seamus… this is good-bye?

(Seamus hugs him)

Seamus: Not for long Thomas… not for long…

George: I'll miss you brother… *sniff* I'll miss you.

(Seamus hugs him too)

Seamus: *sniff* see you around George…

(He looks at Goodison)

Goodison: *sniff* please *sniff* don't go Seamus…

(Seamus scratches his chin)

Seamus: I will never forget you Goodison… I shall always remember you…

(He looks at his family)

James: Patrick wanted to give you this—

(He pulls out a sword with its seethe)

James: This is a sword of St. James…

A sword of St. James stood for compaction for others, and that you were strong in your heart. The blade had a cross marked on top of it. The hilt had an encryption: "For Seamus, the man of adventure."

(Seamus puts it on his back)

(James Jamie puts his hand on his shoulder)

Jamie: Son… avenge our family… ride that dragon as far away as you can… don't come back until everything is settled…

(Seamus hugs James)

Seamus: Forte won't get away with this… I promise you father…

(Seamus takes one last look at his family)

Seamus: Abrazar o noso nome.

All: Abrazar o noso nome…

(Seamus walks out the door)

Seamus Meets the Thorn

It was midnight, all slept in their houses. Seamus had snuck through many guards. Seamus could be quiet… very quiet. He found the exit to the village and found a man near a large boulder. He wore a hood over his face and a mask; he also wore gloves and boots. Seamus saw what looked like strange eyes.

Stranger: You sir.

His voice sounded as if it boomed.

Seamus: Me?

Stranger: Yes you, come here!

(Seamus approaches him)

Stranger: Have you heard of a dragon caught around here?

Seamus: Are you here to mock him?

Stranger: (Impatient) Boy, do not mess with me.

Seamus: Yes, a dragon was capture here, why do you want to know?

Stranger: It seems I'm in the right place—

Seamus: Are you one of Fortes men? What do you want with Gust?! I swear I'll—

(Seamus pulls out his knife, but is pinned heavily on the rock)

Seamus had never felt that kind of strength. The mask disappeared revealing a dragon muzzle. The gloves were gone too, human hands but with black dragon scales and claws.

Dragon: You must be the one called Seamus.

Seamus: Yeah, what do you want with Gust dragon?!

Dragon: You've named him? Oh great, tell me where I can find him!

Seamus: Let me down first!

(The Dragon-man loosens his grip)

Dragon: Hmph! Now, tell me where this dragon is.

Seamus: First lad, his name is Gust, second, who are you?

(The Dragon-man is silent)

Dragon: You may call me Straif, in your language; it means "Black Thorn"

Seamus: Wait? Are you the dragon who was seen in Cork?

Straif: Strange, they saw me… never mind that, Seamus, tell me where my nephew is.

Seamus: You need to explain a—nephew? You're Gust's uncle?

Straif: If that is what you call him, then yes, I am his uncle… you've put yourself in a bad situation Seamus.

Seamus: I think I know.

Straif: Then you will show me where "Gust" is.

Seamus: … Alright, you must be quiet though, guards guard him now.

Straif: What has happened?

Seamus: I'll try to explain it to you.

The two walked towards the cave. Seamus told the story to Straif as best as he could. He also explained how he found him. Straif had said dragon eggs tend to glow, and that the black thorns surrounding it were made by him, so animals wouldn't try to eat him.

(The two approach the cave)

Seamus: _You have to be quiet now._

Straif: _I can manage…_

(Seamus climbs toward the entrance)

(Straif jumps into the entrance)

Seamus: Gust, Gust? Are you awake?

(Gust turns to look at him)

Gust: Yes Seamus, who is this?

Straif: Seamus, I must talk alone with him, can you leave for a moment.

Seamus: Sure.

Gust: Wait, Seamus, who is this?

Seamus: Don't worry, you'll be fine…

(Seamus exits from the cave)

Straif: Now that he's gone…

Straif glowed and ash surrounded him. He soon turned into his original dragon form.

Gust: Another one of my kind!

Straif: Yes Gust; I am Straif, Black Thorn.

Gust: Why have you come to me?

Straif: The dragons are nervous Gust. Since the humans have discovered you, I need to get you away from here.

Gust: Wait, why do you seem familiar?

Straif: That's because I am your uncle…

Gust: My uncle… but how? Where is my family?

Straif: Your father, Ruis, was a brave dragon who fought aside me in the war between the dragons.

Gust: What about my mother?

(Straif looks down)

Straif: Your mother… oh how beautiful she was… she died—

Gust: No… how? I demand, now!

Straif: Shh! don't wake the human guards… *sigh* your mother was believed to be slashed by a human sword.

(Gust is infuriated; he begins to breathe loudly through his nostrils)

Straif: Calm yourself my nephew, don't release your inner anger.

(Gust calms down)

Gust: My mother… dead… I would've never thought…

Straif: We need to leave—

Gust: What about Seamus? I can't leave without him.

Straif: Don't get attached to him… it's his fault that he found you.

Gust: No uncle, he did it out of the kindness of his heart.

Straif: Kindness? Bah! He did it so he could have power.

Gust: No! Listen to me Straif; he is a kind person, who will be killed if he is seen in his village **or **me. He has guided me and told me much with his wisdom.

Straif: You think he has wisdom?

Gust: He has taught me on not only behavior, but also the human's beliefs and intentions to stop our hiding.

Straif: Humans want us to stop hiding so we can go to their war between each other.

Gust: Not everyone Straif… I've met other of his friends; they have the same intentions…

(The two look at the ground)

Gust: Straif… please… he needs me… and I need him…

(Straif looks at the sky for a moment)

Straif: It's true… he's not a bad person… alright; he can come, just be careful though.

Gust: Thank you for understanding uncle.

Straif: Seamus?

(Seamus enters the cave)

Seamus: Yes?

Straif: The night won't last long, we must get going.

Seamus: Alright then, I'm ready…

(Seamus mounts Gust)

Gust and Straif lift off the ground and flew through the clouds. The village lights burned brightly on the ground. Seamus soon took one last look and began to weep. He was gone… no family… no home… only the two dragons could help him now… Gust could feel the sadness Seamus was going through.

Knight: They've left sir.

Sir Forte: Really? Not much of a surprise—wait, is that another dragon?

Knight: Yes sir, they're heading northwest.

Sir Forte: Well well… warn Ireland… this boy must be brought back alive… a great reward will be given for the capturer…

Knight: Yes sir…

(Sir Forte flicks his tongue)

Sir Forte: Oh Seamus, when will you learn… that dragon is mine… it will be my ticket to rule…

Dreams of Horror

Seamus had fallen asleep during the ride. He dreamed of the village on fire. Everyone laid on the ground with their throats slit. He saw Forte execute George last. He burst into tears. At that time, he saw that Gust was setting the village on fire with his breath. Sir Forte eerily and slowly turned and pointed at Seamus.

Sir Forte: No mercy… **you're next**!

(Seamus woke up in shock)

Seamus: Ah!

Gust: Whoa!

(Gust loses his balance and soon keeps his flight)

Gust: Seamus, are you alright? What's wrong?

(Seamus puts his hand over his face)

Seamus: Ugh… a nightmare… a horrid nightmare…

Gust: A nightmare?

Straif: A terrible illusion that humans have in their sleep, their worst fears project in front of them.

Gust: That's terrible…

Seamus: It's okay, I'm fine now.

Straif: Good, because you may want to keep your eyes open for this…

The clouds had rolled away. A large tower in the middle of the ocean appeared. It was stone gray, and it had a long what looked like hangar bay.

Seamus and Gust: (Awed) Wow…

Straif: We'll land on the platform.

Seamus: Hey Gust, how long was I asleep?

Gust: Not long master, you slept through the whole night basically.

(Both of the dragons land on the platform)

Straif: Seamus, you may dismount Gust form this point.

(Seamus dismounts Gust)

Seamus: What is this place?

(The three talk while walking down a large marble corridor)

Straif: This is "Ocėana Dragŏn", Ocean Dragon.

(Seamus and Gust stare in wonder)

Straif: Here, humans that were companions with dragons came here to rest and train.

Gust: Train?

Straif: Yes, I specifically came here…

Seamus: But, what is a companion exactly?

Straif: A dragon and a human, they're both friends, and will fight for the greater good, and care for each other…

(They stop at a large circle opening)

Straif: This is the main part of the tower…

(Large stomping is heard to a corridor to the right)

Seamus: What the—

A dragon with kaki colored scales enters the main circle. He looked the same as Gust and Straif, plus he was the same size.

Dragon: Ah Straif! I thought that was your voice!

Straif: It is good to see you again Visión.

(Visión points at Gust)

Visión: Who is this?

Straif: This is my nephew.

(Gust bows his head)

Gust: Good to meet you.

(Visión lowers his head noticing Seamus)

Visión: A human? What is he doing here?

(Straif is interrupted by Gust)

Gust: He is my friend—my companion.

Visión: Oh then, good to meet you mister…?

Seamus: Seamus, I'm Seamus.

Visión: Well then, now that I know everyone, I should probably show them around.

Straif: That's what I was trying to do.

Visión: Alright then, come now, there's much to learn and see…

(Straif pulls Gust behind)

Straif: _Don't you dare interrupt me like that again, do you hear me?_

Gust: _I'm sorry uncle; I thought it would be best to explain Seamus since I know him well._

Straif: _I don't care; I will address Seamus from now on in front of another dragon…_

(Straif walks ahead)

Gust: I don't think I like my uncles attitude toward you Seamus, do you agree—

(Gust notices Seamus is gone)

Gust: Seamus? Seamus?

(Gust looks down a corridor)

(Seamus hand were on a dusty old book on some tabernacle)

(The whole room had pews and carvings on the walls)

Gust: Seamus!

(Seamus turns)

Seamus: Oh, sorry Gust, I'll get going…

Gust: Let's go then, I don't want Straif mad or—

(He notices Seamus hand was still on the book)

(Straif and Visión approach Seamus)

Visión: What's wrong?

Gust: It's Seamus; he won't stop looking at this book.

Straif: Come on now, this isn't the time to read.

(Seamus has a surprised look on his face when he looks at the carvings)

Visión: What is wrong human?

Seamus: I… I know these carvings, this is a church! Look, the crucifixion of Christ, the angels, the cross…

(Visión rubs his hands across his chin)

Visión: Church, church—Oh, I understand! This is where the humans worshiped who they called "Jesus"

(Seamus blows the dust of the book)

Seamus: A bible!

Gust: Bible?

Seamus: The book of God, it was believed God helped writers write down parts of our Catholic history.

Gust: Oh, I understand now.

Straif: He **taught **you their religion?

Gust: … Yes… is something wrong...

Straif: Nothing… you were showing us the way Visión?

Visión: Yes, stay right behind me please.

(Seamus follows the three dragons)

Visión: Over here is a sleeping area… there's the training room… and this is my mate's room.

A dragon with Olive Green scales steps out of the room. She had a deep booming female voice.

Dragon: Good morning Visión, who're these people?

Visión: You remember Straif?

Dragon: Yes.

Visión: This is his nephew; I never got your name boy.

Gust: My name is Gust.

Dragon and Visión: Gust?

(Seamus steps out from behind Straif, Gust and Visión)

Seamus: I named him that.

(The dragon lowers head)

Dragon: A human? I've never seen one in so long…

Visión: This is Seamus, Gust's companion. This is Lavandería everyone.

Lavandería: It is good to meet you all.

(A small dragon the size of Seamus and the color of Lavandería steps out)

Dragon: Mother, father, who are these people?

Visión: Limpador, these are our guests, son.

(Limpador jumps on Seamus)

Limpador: A human! I've never seen one before!

(All the dragons laugh besides Straif)

Lavandería: Come now Limpador, you need some sleep.

Limpador: Yes mother.

(He walks into the room)

Straif: Seamus, Gust, come with me, there's some work that needs to be done…

(The two look at each other in confusion then shrug their shoulders and follow Straif)

Trained by a Thorn

(Seamus and Gust stand side by side in front of Straif)

(They are in the training room)

Straif: I want you in here because to be companions, you have to learn to fight like some—

(He stares at Seamus)

Straif: Seamus, show me your weapons…

(Seamus pulls of his knife from his belt and his sword of his back)

Seamus: Be careful, these are valuable…

(Straif looks at the knife)

Straif: A well crafted knife, perfectly sharp and good in size…

(He looks at the sword next)

Straif: An impressive sword too, light and sharp, you have perfect weapons Seamus.

(He hands Seamus weapons back to him)

Seamus: Thank you.

Straif: Now for your combat… how do you fight exactly?

Gust: Seamus is a stealthy man… he can sneak up on someone as if he was a breeze.

Straif: Is that so?

Seamus: … Yes…

Straif: Alright then Seamus, I'll be the judge of that, I will close my eyes and when I open them, I want you to hide in this room.

Seamus: Okay…

(Straif closes his eyes and opens them)

(Seamus is out of sight; Straif looks left, right, above him and can't find him)

Straif: Impressive.

(Seamus was hanging on to a statue above Straif's wings)

(Gust begins to smirk)

Straif: What's so funny Gust?

(He soon realizes that Seamus is above him, and he slowly moves his wings to trap him)

(He feels nothing)

Straif: Huh?

Seamus: Over here.

(Straif quickly turns to his left)

Straif: Very impressive Seamus.

(Seamus smiles)

Straif: Now, your combat face to face with a person.

(He walks over to a hay filled dummy)

(Seamus follows him)

Straif: Strike the dummy with whatever weapon you wish.

(Seamus pulls out his knife and begins to strike the dummy)

Straif: A great technique, where may I ask did you learn this?

Seamus: As a boy, I taught myself.

Straif: Hmm…

(Seamus pulls out his sword and strikes it three times)

(He's stopped by Straif's hand)

Straif: No no wrong. You've been dead by then.

(Straif moves Seamus arms and legs to a new position with his claws)

Straif: Try striking like this…

(Seamus tries the technique)

Straif: There you go.

(Seamus puts his sword in his seethe)

Straif: Excellent, you can leave; it's Gust's turn now.

(Seamus leaves the room)

Straif: Alright Gust come here…

(Gust approaches him)

Gust: You were actually impressed with Seamus?

Straif: Yes, I was nephew…

(He looks at the dummy)

Straif: Now, I want you to strike the dummy with your claws.

(Gust looks worried)

Gust: Strike a human being?

Straif: Well what else will you do if a human tries to kill you? Talk?

Gust: But—

Straif: But nothing, strike it.

(Gust pulls back his claw)

(He begins his strike but hesitates)

Straif: What are you waiting for Gust, strike him.

Gust: I… I can't.

Straif: Nephew, I will not ask you again, strike the dummy!

(Gust strikes it)

Straif: That better not happen again…

Gust had learned more dragon strikes. He learned how to use his wings, his hands, feet, tail, even his mouth and teeth. He hesitated for a little, but managed to overcome it.

Straif: Well done Gust, go to a room; well do this again in the morning, but no hesitating.

Gust: Got it…

(He walks into a resting room)

(The resting rooms had huge caves and a stack of hay for each)

Seamus: Gust! Over here!

(Gust stomps towards him)

Seamus: Is something wrong?

(Gust sits down behind Seamus)

Gust: Seamus, remember what you said about committing evil?

Seamus: Yes…

Gust: Is killing someone like a human being or a dragon a sin?

(Seamus puts his hand on his chin)

Seamus: Depends.

Gust: Depends?

Seamus: If you kill someone for no reason, that is murder, a sin, but if you kill someone for a reason because they attacked you, it's okay. Self defense is acceptable, because you are protecting yourself.

Gust: You sure?

Seamus: Yes, don't worry about it.

(Seamus looks up at the roof hole)

(It was dark)

Seamus: It's late.

(Gust stretches out)

Gust: Then I guess it is time to rest.

(Seamus lowers his head on Gust's belly)

(Gust covers him with his wing)

Gust: Thank you for telling me the right and wrong thing to do Seamus… thank you.

Seamus: Don't mention it. Come on, go to sleep.

(Gust closes his eyes and snores)

Seamus: *sigh* _my new life… _

(He falls asleep)

Day Two of Training

It was morning. Seamus had gotten up earlier than everyone. He walked around the tower a little and found a bathing room. He used this time to bathe and cut his hair. He had a crew cut now, and he headed back for the training room. Visión happened to cross his path.

Visión: Morning Seamus.

Seamus: Good morning to you too Visión.

(Seamus stops for a moment as Visión stomps away)

Seamus: Excuse me Visión?

(Visión turns around)

Visión: Yes Seamus?

Seamus: Why does Straif seem…? I don't know… unhappy?

(Visión looks at the floor for a second)

Visión: Straif is an old dragon… he used to fight in the Retorcido War. He told me he had a companion, but he never mentions his name.

Seamus: Why's that?

Visión: He blamed his companion for keeping him away from his family… that is why he is upright against humans… please don't tell him I told you this.

Seamus: Don't worry, I won't tell him this.

Visión: Thank you friend, I heard Gust getting up, you may want to see him.

(He stomps away)

Seamus: Thank you!

(He runs to Gust)

Seamus: Morning Gust…

Gust: You're up so early?

Seamus: Yeah.

(Straif crosses the room)

Straif: Good, you're both up, we need to train.

Gust: Now?

Straif: Yes now Gust, try being more prepared like Seamus.

(He walks away)

(Gust looks mad)

Seamus: Don't worry Gust, he's just messing with you, believe me. Soldiers of Ireland have to be up every morning… very early.

(Gust smiles)

Gust: Huh, well at least I have my master to cheer me up.

Seamus: Then come on, let's get going.

(Both of them walk to the Training room)

Straif: Good, you came… these lessons are very important.

(He walks out of the room)

Seamus: Huh?

Straif: Seamus, mount Gust.

Seamus: Okay… (He mounts Gust)

(The two dragons enter the platform)

(Visión was on the edge of the platform)

Straif: It's time I taught you two air to air combat.

Gust: Great!

(Seamus seems nervous)

Seamus: Okay, let's make this one quick… what do we need to do?

Straif: Gust needs to fly, and you need to help him evade me and Visión's attacks airborne. You are a key part in this lesson Seamus…

Gust: Don't panic Seamus, this will be easy.

(He jumps over the platform and begins to fly)

(Straif and Visión are out of sight)

Seamus: Hmm…

(He notices Straif is approaching from under Gust)

Seamus: Gust! Straif is striking to the left!

(Gust looks to his left)

Gust: Where? I don't see him?

Seamus: To your left Gust! LEFT! OH GOD-

(Gust is knocked out of the sky by Straif)

(Gust and Seamus land in the ocean)

(Gust emerges with Seamus)

Gust: *splutter* what happened?

Seamus: I don't know?!

(The two land on the platform again meeting Straif and Visión)

Straif: Terrible, I thought I told you Seamus that you had to **guide **him.

Seamus: I did!

(Gust seems mad)

Gust: No you didn't.

(Seamus dismounts Gust)

Seamus: What are you talking about?! I said left!

Gust: Well that sure didn't help did it?

Seamus: Hey, listen! I'm trying to help, but if you'd listen to me, we could've been successful—

Gust: BE QUIET!

(All cover their ears)

Straif: Gust, calm down! You're voice will ruin all our ears!

Seamus: Ouch!

(Gust looks down in shame)

Gust: What am I doing?

(Seamus puts his hand on his muzzle)

Seamus: Come on Gust… don't get down… it was my fault… we need to think of some system to fly better.

(Seamus thinks for a while)

Seamus: Hang on…

(He pulls out a feather, some ink and a roll of paper out of his bag)

(He puts it on the platform and begins to draw)

Seamus: Here we go!

Gust: What are you doing?

Visión: It looks as if he's drawing…

Seamus was an excellent artist. As a boy, he drew maps and other pictures. He'd finished the drawing. In the center, a dragon's body with its wings spread out was connected to twelve lines. These twelve lines touched the inner part of a circle, from 1 to 12 in roman numerals.

Seamus: Here's how it works, each number stands for a direction, and each direction tells you were the enemy is. If their above or under, I'll say above or under.

(He points at the dragon)

Seamus: Gust, this is you.

(He moves his finger through the line that says twelve)

Seamus: Think of this as you looking forward. If I say 2 above—

(He follows the line two)

Seamus: Then you can see the enemy here, and avoid it! You understand?

(Gust studies the drawing)

Gust: Yes, I understand completely.

Straif: Now that you two are done with your fight, and have a plan, let's try this again.

(Seamus mounts Gust and they begin to fly)

(Seamus notices Visión to the right)

Seamus: Gust! Under three!

(Gust looks right at Visión)

Gust: I see him!

(He evades Visión attack)

Visión: Excellent you two!

(Seamus finds Straif)

Seamus: Above 6!

(Gust looks behind him and evades the attack)

Gust: It's working!

(The two dragons attack from opposite sides)

Seamus: Uh oh! Gust! 3 and 9!

(Gust see's both of them)

Gust: Hold on for this one!

(He flies higher in the sky)

(The two dragons collide with each other and land in the ocean)

Seamus: Ha! We did it!

Gust: Yes!

(The two land on the platform)

(Straif and Visión eventually land next to them)

(The two shake the water off of them)

Straif: It's seems your plan works Seamus.

Seamus: Thank you.

(Straif looks at Gust)

Straif: Excellent flying Gust, but try to stay under control when you're mad from now on. Don't release your inner anger.

Gust: Yes sir.

Straif: Go on and rest.

(The two walk to their room)

Gust: Master… I'm sorry… I got angry, I couldn't control it an—

Seamus: Don't worry. I forgive you, and now we can forget about it… but be careful when shouting, or my ears ought to bleed.

Gust: Yes Seamus, I'll be careful.

Seamus spent the last of the day hunting with Gust and Limpador. Seamus taught Limpador special lessons on how to kill Ox and sheep. The three ate and went back to the tower. It was late night, and Seamus and Gust fell asleep.

Seamus began to have a nightmare again. He imaged a town on fire, but it wasn't his village… it was the town Graza came from. Warriors retreated and were being slain by Dark and summoned warriors. He saw Sir Forte take the town throne, and sit on it with delight.

Sir Forte: I always knew this would happen. I wonder though where the boy and the dragon hid. No matter, he will be mine… he was destined to be mine…

(Seamus is woken up by Gust)

Gust: Seamus, wake up.

Seamus: What? What is it?

Gust: You were turning violently and moaning…

(Seamus is silent)

Seamus: I had another nightmare.

Gust: Another?

Seamus: Yeah… I'm fine though.

Gust: You sure? Explain me the illusion you saw…

(Seamus is silent for a long time)

Seamus: I saw Forte…

Gust: Yes, go on…

Seamus: He… he…

(Seamus is silent)

Seamus: I—I'm sorry Gust… I can't explain it… its too evil… too evil…

Gust: I understand… try to rest… we have a big day tomorrow…

(Seamus yawns)

(Gust sleeps)

(Seamus pulls out his crucifix)

(He holds it up to the sky)

Seamus: Please God… please…

(He falls asleep)

Final day of Training

(The morning sun was shining on Seamus face)

Seamus: _Mph… not now mom_… mom?

(He gets up quickly)

Seamus: Mom?!

(Gust begins to wake up)

Gust: *yawn* is something wrong Seamus?

Seamus: No… no it's just that my mother used to wake me up on Wednesday for work…

Gust: Don't let your memories corrupt you… Forte is using that to an advantage.

(Seamus shakes his head)

Seamus: I wonder if anyone's up…

(He notices Straif is in the training room)

Seamus: Gust, come on, we need to train a little bit more.

(Gust gets up)

Gust: I wonder what he'll teach us next.

Seamus: Who knows?

(The two enter the room)

Straif: Good, you're both up. Seamus, I need to teach something to Gust, this is very important for you… you must be responsible.

Seamus: Yes sir…

(Straif looks at Gust)

Straif: Gust, it is time I taught you how to use your breath.

(Gust is surprised)

Gust: Really?

Seamus: But wait, how am I responsible for this?

Straif: A dragon's breath is very dangerous, you must teach Gust on how to control it and when to use it.

Seamus: I see.

Straif: Nephew, face this wall.

(Gust faces the wall)

Straif: Now, breathe.

(Gust breathes but nothing happens)

Straif: Gust, don't think of it as just breath, focus in the back of your throat, put power into it.

(Gust prepares himself for a second)

Gust blew at the wall. Instead of fire, a great wind pushed on the wall. Straif and Seamus could feel it from behind them. It almost pushed back Seamus.

Gust: Wow!

Straif: Its official… you **are** one with the wind.

Gust: One with the wind?

Seamus: Don't you remember what Will said Gust? Gray scales commonly mean "One with the Wind."

Gust: I remember now.

Straif: Excellent Gust, Seamus, remember to teach him on when to use it.

Seamus: Yes sir.

Straif: Congratulations Gust, I've taught you everything I know. Your training is complete.

Gust: Thank you uncle.

(Straif looks at Seamus)

Straif: Now it is time for **your** final lesson.

Seamus: I am eager to learn it.

Straif: Good, you'll need this and this…

(He gives him a red potion and a book)

Seamus: I don't understand.

Straif: Drink the potion first.

(Seamus drinks the potion)

Seamus: Ow! That was hot.

Straif: Now, the book contains a harmless spell of an illusion sword, learn the spell and we can begin.

(Seamus slowly reads)

(An invisible sword outlined by bright teal lines appears on Seamus right hand)

Straif: This lesson, I will train you how to fight a dragon.

Seamus: Fight one?

Straif: Yes, you must learn to evade their attacks… especially their breathe.

Seamus: Alright…

(Both of them circle each other)

(Straif blows fire toward Seamus)

Seamus: Ah!

(He dives out of the way)

(Straif set him on fire with another attack)

Gust: Seamus, no! STRAIF!

(Straif covers his ears)

Straif: Nephew calm down! He's fine, look.

(Seamus emerges from the fire covered in ash)

Seamus: WH—what happened?!

Straif: You drank a potion of fire proof.

(Gust is relieved)

Gust: I thought you'd killed him.

Straif: Why would I hurt your companion?

(Straif faces Seamus)

Straif: You my friend, need to improve on your attacks, you'd burned to a crisp without that potion.

Seamus: Tell me about it lad.

(Hours later, he begins a new maneuver)

(Straif blows fire)

(Seamus dives and circles around Straif)

(Straif tries to strike him with his wing)

(Seamus jumps and lands on his back)

Seamus: Ah!

(He strikes, but the weapon bounces back)

(Seamus quickly jumps on Straif's head and begins to strike)

Straif: Ow!

(Straif falls)

Straif: Excellent Seamus… you've now learned how to kill a dragon… ugh…

Seamus: Wait? Are you okay?

Straif: Yes, I'm fine; the sword just shocks me a little.

Seamus: Wait lad, how come when I struck you in the back, it didn't penetrate you?

Straif: Dragons have scales like shields Seamus, you must learn where to strike a dragon. Mostly the head or the underbelly.

Seamus: I understand.

Gust: Excellent, we're both done?

Straif: I've taught you what I've learned; now you two need to teach each other something.

Gust: Huh?

Straif: As companions, you two need to teach each other something. Gust, perhaps you should teach something that could benefit Seamus… maybe at his hunting?

Gust: Hunting…? Oh, I understand!

Seamus: What Gust?

Gust: As a dragon, I should teach you something of a dragon, and you need to teach me something human.

Straif: Exactly.

(He walks out of the room)

Straif: If you need me, I'll b fetching myself a meal…

Seamus: So, what are you going to teach me?

Gust: Maybe the dragon eye could benefit you.

Seamus: Dragon eye?

Gust: Yes, I read some scrolls, and it told me about a human having the sight of a dragon.

Seamus: How does this work?

Gust: Stare into my eye.

(Seamus stares at it)

Seamus: I don't see anything.

Gust: Focus real hard on my pupil. Focus…

(Seamus looks hard)

(His vision is turned dark blue, Gust and he appears bright green)

Seamus: Whoa!

Gust: See, if someone is green, you know them, but red means you don't know them.

Seamus: I can't believe it; I can see Visión from the wall!

Gust: Here, try focusing on him, but put your hand to the ground.

(Seamus puts his hand to the ground and focuses on Visión)

(A yellow line makes a path to him)

Seamus: Amazing! You see this every day?

Gust: No, I can if I want to though.

Seamus: Wait, then how do I stop seeing like this?

Gust: Focus on your own eye, remember what it looks like…

(Seamus vision turns back to normal)

Seamus: This is perfect, now I can know where someone or something is.

Gust: And now you must teach me.

(He sits down)

Gust: I'm eager to learn…

(Seamus thinks for a moment)

Seamus: Well… if someone is going to attack you, you need to learn human weaponry.

Gust: Learning a human weapon?

Seamus: If you want to survive getting shot with an arrow that is.

Seamus spent hour training Gust. He taught him attacks with swords, daggers, lances. Though, the bow was the trickiest. Gust managed to overcome it though. Seamus and Gust began to have a strong bond with each other. Every week, Seamus would read Gust a gospel reading, and teach him what it meant. It was as if both of them were gaining wisdom.

What Eyes Don't Desire to see…

A month had past. Seamus kept giving himself a crew cut, and now he had a shaved beard. Limpador had grown to the size of Gust. Everyone began to enjoy their time. Even Straif began to loosen up. Seamus and all the dragons sat around in a big fire, and they all told stories.

Seamus: And soon after that, he ran off like the drunken coward he was!

(Everyone laughs)

Limpador: Ha! You sure taught him.

Straif: Someone trying to act tough will always loose, especially if their drunk, ha!

Gust: Ha, a funny story for all Seamus.

Seamus: I was still fourteen when that happened, I could never forget the moment I beat that bastard.

Visión: Seamus, I'm curious, what was your village like?

Seamus: Oh, it was beautiful; it was close to an open field, a beautiful hunting ground.

Lavandería: I still don't understand why humans think its fun to hunt animals.

Limpador: Hey, I used to hunt, but **Seamus** is what made it fun!

Lavandería: How does hunting as a sport work?

Seamus: Who ever can hunt an animal with the most weight wins, that's all you need to know.

Lavandería: Hmph.

Visión: What is wrong Lavandería?

Lavandería: I sure hope no one has a desire to hunt dragons for fun.

Seamus: What? No! We wouldn't dare hunt a dragon, seeing a dragon is more of awe then a fear.

(He notices Limpador is looking through his bag)

Seamus: Hey! What are you doing?

(Limpador had some salted ham in his mouth)

Limpador: Oh, sorry Seamus, I got hungry.

Lavandería: Limpador!

Seamus: No, it's okay; I have plenty in mine and Gust's room.

Limpador: Hey, what's this?

(He holds a wooden flute in his claws)

Seamus: Hey, my flute!

Straif: Ah, one of the human instruments.

Gust: Why don't you play it Seamus?

Seamus: I… I guess so.

(Limpador hands Seamus the flute)

Seamus: This is the only Irish tune I know how to play

(He slowly plays the song)

(All the dragons sway their heads left to right in delight)

(He soon finishes the song)

Gust: Very beautiful.

Visión: I had no idea humans were capable of such beautiful music.

Seamus: That's nothing, you should hear other songs. My village…

(He stops)

Visión: Perhaps you'd like to see your village again.

Seamus: Wait? You can do that?

Visión: Why do you think I'm called Visión my friend?

(He stomps towards him)

Visión: Now, hold my claw.

(Seamus puts his hand on his claw)

Visión: Close your eyes and focus on your village… and they must be closed.

(Seamus closes his eyes)

(It takes a while, but a blue mist covers his vision)

(The village appears, it was incinerated)

Seamus: What, no! My dream! It was true!

Visión: Calm Seamus, calm… keep you're thought strait… what else do you see…?

(Sir Forte soon steps out of a burnt house)

Sir Forte: Ah Seamus, it's good to see you…

(The village is gone)

(Seamus opens his eyes)

(He's still their)

Seamus: No… no…

Sir Forte: You see Seamus; I destroyed your village… I killed every man, even the knights… hopefully; I killed your uncle too.

(Seamus begins to tremble)

Seamus: No… no…

Sir Forte: Every nightmare you had was sent by me…

Seamus: You… you're a necromancer…

Sir Forte: Yes, I went into the ranks of Ireland, so I could take the throne.

(Voices are heard what sounds like from off the distance)

Visión: _Seamus, Seamus wake up! _

Straif: _Separate your claw with Seamus hand._

Visión: _I can't, if I do, he could be stuck like this forever._

Gust: _No! Seamus wake up!_

Sir Forte: Oh is that the dragon? Seamus, I'll give you one last chance for you and him both to serve me, and I'll show mercy.

(Seamus is infuriated)

Seamus: NEVER! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS; I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT AND THROW YOU OFF A CLIFT! YOU SICK BASTARD!

Sir Forte: Then it seems you deny. Mark my words Seamus, I will find you, and kill you with your own dragon!

Seamus: GO TO HELL!

Visión: _Seamus? Wake up! Wake up! _Wake up!

(Seamus falls back)

(He was out of the illusion)

Visión: Seamus! Are you okay?

Straif: Speak Seamus.

Seamus: Dead, they're all dead, my village… my family… my… my…

(Seamus gets up and runs away in tears)

Straif: Seamus! Come back!

(He stabs his sword into the wall and continues to run)

Gust: You all stay back, I'll go help him.

Straif: This is part of being a companion Gust. You must guide your companion, especially at his hard times. You're doing a good job nephew. I'm proud of you.

Gust: Thank you…

(Gust stomps down the corridor)

(He notices Seamus sword in the wall and pulls it out)

(Seamus was in the small church)

(He held his hands against his crucifix and he kept weeping)

Gust: Seamus—

Seamus: *sniff* I don't want to talk about it.

Gust: Seamus please—

Seamus: GUST! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!

(Gust flinches in shock)

(Gust then stands and talks firm)

Gust: Seamus, if true your family is dead, then you and I are the only ones left… If Forte has destroyed the village, we will avenge them all… believe me… together we are strong—strengthen yourself! We will have revenge on Forte once and for all!

(Both are silent for a long time)

Seamus: Gust… sometimes I wonder if finding you was a good idea… but now… I need God… I really need him to hear me…

(Gust walks over to him)

(Seamus turns to face him)

Gust: Please Seamus, they are in the heavens now… let go of them… you and God both know it…

(There is a moment of silence)

(Seamus burst into tears and hugs Gust)

(Gust looks down at him sadly)

(Gust hugs him tighter)

Gust: Shh master… shh…

Gust had never imagined seeing a human this sad. He thought Seamus would be angry like a dragon, but he was sad. He could feel the tears run down his chest. It had turned night. Seamus was outside of the cave they both slept in.

Gust: Seamus, please come… rest please…

Seamus: No thank you Gust.

Gust: Please Seamus, as a companion, I'm to help you. Come sleep… you'll feel better…

Seamus: No Gust, if I do, I'll see the whole thing over again…

Gust: Master, I thought that dreams were only illusions?

Seamus: This wasn't an illusion, I was communicating with Forte.

Gust: Could've he lied?

Seamus: No… I saw the bodies… the bodies… oh good Lord…

Gust: Don't think of sadness, stay firm, and push yourself to revenge master. You're not weak, you are strong! I see it in you…

(The two are silent for a long time)

Seamus: You're right Gust… with God as my witness; I will not stop till Forte is dead.

(He looks at the sky and enters Gust cave)

Seamus: For Ireland…

(Gust hands him his sword)

Gust: For our family…

(Seamus takes his sword)

(Seamus slowly lies down on Gust belly and falls asleep with him)

Companion Warrior

It was morning. Seamus and Gust had woken seeing Straif, Visión, Lavandería, and Limpador. They had discussed their plan.

Straif: I understand everything Seamus, you're friends and family **will** be avenged.

Gust: Though we can't do this alone. Uncle, we ask that you join us…

(Straif looks down for a moment)

Straif: I will go, but this will be the last time I fight for humans. Ruis was right Gust, you are our calling to freedom of the skies and land… dragons have waited so long for this.

(Limpador stomps up)

Limpador: I want to join too.

(All stare at him)

Lavandería: Limpador you will do no such thing.

Visión: Lavender let him go… he is old enough to make these decisions…

Straif: As much as I don't want to admit it, he is strong enough… he can come along.

(Limpador looks at Seamus)

Limpador: You have inspired me to do great things Seamus, I thank you for that.

Seamus: You're welcome lad.

Straif: You three, come with me…

(They enter the training room)

(Straif walks to a small hole and blows fire into it)

(The wall shakes and moves)

(Straif enters the room and pulls out enormous armor)

The armor set was meant to fit on a dragon. There was a helm, a chest plate, gauntlets, and boots. Seamus also noticed what looked like an old crusade armor set. He guessed that was for him.

Straif: It may be old, but it will protect you…

(The four put on their armor)

Limpador: I feel powerful.

Seamus: I feel like an Irish knight.

Gust: I feel brave.

Straif: We will use this armor when we need to assault the village castle.

(Seamus took of his armor)

Seamus: There's something missing…

(He notices green and white paint in the dark room)

Seamus: Perfect.

(He painted the armor green and added a white cross on the chest plate)

(He also added his family coat of arm, the boar in the shield, and the knights helm on top)

(Gust puts out his claw)

Seamus: What is it Gust?

Gust: If I am to be one with your family, you will paint your symbol on my gauntlet…

(Seamus had painted the coat of arm on Gust's gauntlet)

Seamus: You are, and forever shall be a Crowley… long live our family—

(Seamus puts his hand on his claw)

Gust: Long live our family…

Seamus: Lets go… we don't want to keep Forte waiting.

And so, the four said their goodbyes to Visión and Lavandería. Seamus had hopped on Gust's neck and they lifted off. Never Seamus had thought that a pair of dragons would be so willing to help him. Was finding Gust truly the best thing for him? As they ascended into the clouds, Seamus thought freely… and remembered his desire for revenge…

Voices of Hell

The darkness had fallen, and the four had set up a camp for the night. The fire crackled loudly and its warm glow surrounded the four. Seamus had an eerie feeling that something was watching him… very closely…

(Seamus looks in all directions paranoid)

Gust: Is something wrong master?

Seamus: I… I just have a bad feeling…

(Straif soon looks in his direction)

Straif: I smell something foul…

Limpador: I smell nothing.

Gust: Same.

Straif: I think it is a good thing you're paranoid Seamus, something is watching us.

Dark Voice: YeeEEss DrAGooon…

(All stand up and huddle in a circle)

(Seamus draws his knife)

Seamus: Stay away!

(The sound of bones clattering and flies surround them)

Dark Voice: We stay away because of the fire… but… it won't last for long…

(Seamus pulls out his crucifix)

Seamus: I said to stay away!

(The voice hisses)

(Panic and sprinting is heard through the trees)

Dark Voice: A sacred object! You win this time warrior… but we will see you agaiiin…

(The noises disappear)

Limpador: What the hell was that?!

Straif: Whatever it was, Seamus knew how to handle it.

Seamus: Those were dungonieers… evil creatures that rise from dungeons or even the ground…

Straif: What about the voice we heard?

Gust: A demon.

Limpador: Demon?

Seamus: An evil servant of Hell… they are truly evil and unholy…

(Seamus picks up his bag)

Seamus: We need to get moving.

Limpador: Can't we rest?

Seamus: If that fire doesn't last, those dungonieers will either kill us or the demon will poses us… the only safe place is the air…

Gust: Let's move quickly, come on Seamus, and hop on.

(The dragons flew again)

(Seamus notices a light on the ground)

Seamus: Hey, I think I see something!

(Straif looks down)

Straif: It's a building, let's land near it.

(The dragons land)

(Seamus dismounts Gust)

Seamus: Alright, you all stay here; I'll go check it out.

Straif: Wait, I can come too.

(He had turned into his human form)

Seamus: You sure?

Straif: If someone wishes to hurt you, they'll fear a black dragon.

Seamus: Okay, Gust and Limpador, stay here.

Gust: Wait—

Seamus: I'll be fine Gust… don't worry…

Violencio

(Straif and Seamus slowly approach the door of the house)

(Seamus hears a lute)

Seamus: _Hmm…_

(Seamus knocks on the door)

Straif: _What are you doing?_

Woman Voice: Violencio! Get the door!

Violencio: I'll get it!

A teenager, the same age of Seamus popped his head out from the door. He had shaved hair, a small moustache and brown eyes. He looked surprised.

Violencio: Momma! Visitors!

Violencio's Mom: Really, well let them in!

Violencio: Please come in.

(He opens the door wider)

Violencio: I apologize if we cause much of a ruckus.

Seamus: Nah lad, it's fine.

The house turned out to be an inn. Tables and chairs were set, and Violencio's mother was behind the bar. Candles were lit, and it smelled like meat and spices.

Violencio: Please sit, I'll be back right away.

Seamus: Thank you for the hospitality.

(Violencio picks up his lute and sits on a stool a couple feet away from Seamus and Straif's table)

Violencio: So, where do you two come from?

Seamus: We both come from Leinster.

Violencio: Really? I've never meet someone from that region. Do you come from Dublin?

Seamus: No, a small village not far from it though.

(Violencio looks at Straif)

Violencio: And who are you?

Seamus: This is Straif, a friend of mine.

Violencio: Good to meet you sir.

(Violencio's mom soon arrives with two cups of ale)

Violencio's Mom: Enjoy you two.

Seamus: Thank you.

(He and Straif begin to drink)

Violencio's Mom: You better have the money for this, or I'll kick you out.

Straif: That won't be necessary.

(Straif puts some coins and gems on the table)

Violencio: My word, I've never seen gems like these.

(An hour passes)

(Straif had drunken much ale)

Seamus: What, you don't get drunk?

Straif: Dragons have a great taste for alcohol.

(Violencio approaches the two)

Violencio: Would you two like to hear a song?

Seamus: Sure thing!

(Violencio sits on the stool)

Violencio: This song is called, "Out of the Cold"

(Violencio begins the song)

Violencio: Oh how grand is the mountains of Ireland,

The adventure escapes the bi-iter snow,

And when he see's his family on-ce again,

The adventure gloats of his gre-e-at tale!

Oh how he missed his mother and father,

He has explored what we know and what we don't,

His family grants him the greatest of ale,

…

(When Violencio repeats, Seamus joins in)

Oh how grand is the mountains of Ireland,

The adventure escapes the bi-iter snow,

And when he see's his family on-ce again,

The adventure gloats of his gre-e-at tale!

(Straif joins)

Oh how his family loves him so much,

They kiss his cheeks and embrace the Lord,

They say 'Lord thank you for bringing him home!'

Out of the cold!

Out of the cold!

Ou-ut of the… cold…

(Seamus claps his hands)

Seamus: Beautiful lad, beautiful!

Violencio: Thanks lad, that means a lot to me.

(Straif gets up)

Straif: I need to get outside for a moment.

(He exits the inn)

Seamus: I must do the same.

Violencio: Go on, I'll still be here.

(Seamus exits)

(He notices Gust behind some trees and bushes)

Seamus: _Hey Gust!_

(He approaches Gust)

Gust: Good to see you again Seamus, was everything okay in there?

Seamus: Yes, don't worry; it's just a family and their inn.

Gust: You seem really happy.

Seamus: I am, I had the greatest ale in my life, and I sang a song of beauty.

(Gust smiles)

Gust: I'm glad you're having a good time.

(Straif approaches them)

Straif: So what do we do now?

Seamus: I'll pay Violencio so I can stay a night, you three must stay close so those dungonieers don't attack us.

Gust: I will stay close, but out of sight.

Seamus: I'll ask what's happened to the village, and find a way in there.

(Seamus enters the inn)

Violencio: Seamus, you came back.

Seamus: Lad? I wanted to ask about your village, how's it doing?

(Violencio frowns)

Violencio: A man from the army betrayed us… he's taken the village with his evil warriors… Many escaped, perished, or some are still stuck in the village walls…

Seamus: I'm sorry to hear that.

Violencio: A priest comes here every Sunday and performs mass for us and the survivors stuck in the camps.

Seamus: Camps?

Violencio: People who evacuated have to live in tents now… the army is too far away to help us… we are all doomed…

(Seamus puts his hand on his shoulder)

Seamus: Don't lose faith yet lad… we'll get out of this…

(Both are silent for a moment)

Seamus: Is there any chance I can sleep in a room?

Violencio: Go ahead, pick any…

Seamus: I'm sorry if I put you in a bad mood.

Violencio: It's okay, I'll be fine.

(Seamus walks into a room and lays on a bed)

Seamus: *sigh* is it I that has caused this? Or is it Satan himself…?

(Seamus slowly closes his eyes)

Seamus: I will fight till the end… I will fight for my family… redemption… revenge…

(He slowly falls asleep)

Poor… Poor… People…

(Seamus had woken up peacefully)

(The smell of bacon and ham was in the inn)

Seamus: Huh.

(He opens the door)

(A small plate of bacon and ham was on the table)

Violencio: Ah good! You're up, this is your breakfast, enjoy…

(Seamus sits down and eats)

Seamus: So, were you famous in your village?

Violencio: Nah, more of a peasant. I learned the lute. I know that one day; I will make a name for myself in my village… I know it.

Seamus: Don't worry, with that lute playing you did last night, I never heard a lute played so beautifully.

Violencio: Thanks…

Seamus: Say, do you know a woman named Graza?

Violencio: Gaza? Never heard of her, why?

Seamus: My cousin lived here.

Violencio: Oh. Hey, the camps are east of the inn, you'll fine everyone there if you want to find here.

Seamus: Thank you… I must be leaving.

Violencio: Come back if you can.

(Seamus exits the inn)

(He goes into the forest)

Seamus: Gust? Limpador? Straif?

Gust: Seamus, above you.

(Seamus looks up and runs out of the way)

(Gust lands on the ground)

Gust: I was hunting with the other, did you rest well?

Seamus: I did, but I'm just glad you're alive.

Gust: Have you thought up about are revenge yet?

Seamus: Not yet, I need to get a lay of the land first…

(He moves east)

Gust: Where you going?

Seamus: I'm heading into the camps, stay here…

(An hour passes and he finds the camps)

People huddled around fires and tents. They were all covered in dirt and ash. Knights stood tall and inspected the perimeter. Babies cried and children mopped around. Seamus entered the camp, not expecting much from the knights. He had expected that the knights would allow any human in.

(He stops a knight)

Seamus: Sir, where can the head knight be found?

Knight: The green tent in the center of the camp, you can't miss it.

Seamus: Thank you.

(He enters the tent)

(Three knights surrounded a map on a small table)

Knight: If we cut the gate right here, we can pass the front line.

Knight #2: Father, it's a waste of time, we'll lose every man, face it… we lost.

Knight #3: Don't give up Roderick, we still have a chance, we just need to wait for the army.

Knight: Face it son? I won't admit defeat to Sir Forte… not to this traitor—

Seamus: Excuse me?

(The knights stare at him)

Roderick: Please lad, this isn't the time to beg, we're still low on food.

Seamus: I'm not a beggar sir; I am Seamus Crowley of the Leinster region.

Knight #3: You come from there?

Seamus: Yes, and I think I can help.

Knight: Help, how?

Seamus: I need to know the basic information on your village, and then I can help.

Knight: You don't say?

Seamus: Yes, who are you sir?

Knight: I'm Sir Glorio sir, this is my son Roderick and this is Dispoto.

Roderick: Wait? Are you **the **Seamus?

Seamus: What do you mean?

Roderick: Before we were betrayed, Sir Forte wanted Seamus Crowley wanted for interrogation.

Sir Glorio: That could be any Seamus or Crowley Roderick.

Seamus: … I am that person…

(The knights stare at him)

Dispoto: You, you are our inspiration for prospering.

Seamus: I beg your pardon lad?

Roderick: You must show us your dragon, please help us Seamus Crowley, if the camp knows you're here, they will be willing to fight off Sir Forte.

Seamus: My dragon can't be mentioned yet, I don't want Forte knowing I'm here.

Sir Glorio: We can do so.

Seamus: Follow me.

(The knights tell Seamus about a crack in the wall that anyone could fit through)

(Moments past, the four are in a wide open field)

Seamus: Gust! Gust come out!

(Gust doesn't appear)

Roderick: You better not be lying.

Seamus: I'm not, he just can't hear me.

Sir Glorio: Take your time.

Roderick: Father, you are talking with a crazy man.

Seamus: Gust! Come to me!

(Gust still doesn't appear)

Roderick: That's it, I'm leaving!

Seamus: GUST! COME!

(The sound of wings flapping is faint in the distance)

(Roderick stops and turns around)

(Gust lands in front of them)

Dispoto: (Awed) Hail Mary…

Gust: Sorry master, it takes me a while to get out of the trees, plus I could hear your voice faintly… who are these three?

Seamus: They are Sir Glorio, Roderick and Dispoto; they're both on our side.

Roderick: And this whole time I thought you were lying.

Dispoto: Wait, they're two more!

(Straif and Limpador land near Gust)

Straif: There must be a good reason why we're showing ourselves.

Sir Gloria: Don't be mad sir dragon; we are here for a deal.

Seamus: I can bypass the walls because there's a crack for a person to fit through.

Straif: This seems like something I should help with.

(Straif turns human)

Dispoto: God has answered our prayers; we can take the village back now!

Gust: Though sir, are names should never be mentioned, we must stay secret.

Sir Gloria: We've made that clear.

(Seamus and Straif walk off)

Seamus: Straif come, I need to see the village, I have to find the underbelly.

Straif: Just because I come with you, is so that I can help you, I don't want to be the knight's puppet.

Seamus: They're not treating you like that Straif.

Straif: How do you know, I said those exact words once, and I plummet into misery that day.

Seamus: I don't understand; you seemed so happy in the tower, now you're upright again, why?

Straif: Because I can trust you, I knew you had a kind heart, but how can I know that from another human?

Seamus: In times of distress, we don't use others, we unite with each other, we become the brothers and sisters we truly are.

Straif: Why's that?

Seamus: Because we are all alike… we are all equal…

Straif: I see…

Yellow… Red… Black… Gray… the Colors of Hell

(Seamus and Straif snuck to the crack)

Seamus: We have to blend in with the crowd.

(Seamus pulls a hood over his face)

(The two step through the crack)

The village was awful. People, grass and buildings were covered in gray ash. Some of the buildings still were glowing yellow and red from the fires. And the black wood burnt buildings crackled. Corpses, some with blind folds had their throats slit.

Seamus: No…

(A tear rolls down his cheek)

Straif: Don't cry Seamus.

Seamus: Why not?

Straif: When you cry, you admit defeat, do you admit defeat?

Seamus: No.

Straif: Then hold back your sadness, calm yourself…

(The two walk amongst the crowd)

(A woman pulls Seamus aside)

Woman: You don't come from the village, you've came to the wrong place stranger…

(She walks away)

Seamus: *sigh* The hoarer these people have endured…

Straif: Say, look at these two towers. There's oil in each of them… same as the gates.

Seamus: What about the two ones near the head building?

(Straif squints his eyes)

Straif: Hmm… nothing.

(Some dark guards pull two grown men, a mother and her child against a wall)

Dark Warrior: See what you'll all eventually endure!

(Everyone turns to face them)

(A dark guard pours oil over them)

Seamus: _*gasp* no please no._

(The dark guard lights a torch, and sets the two men on fire)

(They scream in agony)

Seamus: _No no no!_

(Straif grabs his shoulder)

Straif: _Seamus, stay away!_

(The dark guard sets the mother on fire)

(She screams)

(The dark guard walks up to the little boy)

Dark Guard: What is your name boy?

Boy: _Valente…_

(The boy begins to cry)

Dark Guard: Do you believe in God boy?

Valente: _Yes…_

(The dark guard faces the crowd)

Dark Guard: You see everyone, this boy will go to heaven, and we're doing a good thing, aren't we.

(The other guards laugh)

Seamus: NOOO!

(He leaps at the guard and strikes him)

(He lays on the floor dead)

Dark Guard #2: You no good, KILL HIM!

(Seamus grabs Valente)

Seamus: Run Straif run!

(Straif sprints down an alley with Seamus)

Straif: You idiot! You are a fool Seamus!

Seamus: Shut up and keep running!

Dark Warrior: KILL THEM!

(Archers fire their arrows and miss)

(Seamus and Straif approach the crack)

Seamus: DIVE!

(The two dive through the crack)

(The archers miss again)

Dark Warrior: Let them go! They won't last in the forest!

(Seamus and Straif run into the forest and catch their breath)

Seamus: Alright Valente, are you okay?

Valente: _I am sir, thank you—_

Straif: What were you thinking?!

Seamus: Hey, he would've died if it wasn't for me!

Straif: You should've let it go!

Seamus: God almighty no! You're twisted!

(Straif angrily stomps towards Seamus)

Straif: Why you puny little—

Valente: Please! Stop!

(The two looks at him)

(Valente turns shy again)

Valente: _Sorry._

Seamus: Shh… it's okay…

Straif: Why did you rescue him Seamus?

Seamus: Because I didn't want him to die, In the face of the enemy, there must be hope, please Straif, I couldn't bear seeing any more…

(Straif looks down)

Straif: Forgive me then… perhaps I was wrong… I do not understand human compaction…

(Seamus looks at Valente)

Seamus: Are you hungry?

Valente: _Yes sir…_

Seamus: Come with us to the camps, we'll get you food there.

(The three walk to the camp)

The Plan

(Seamus and Straif approach the camp)

(Sir Glorio, Roderick, and Dispoto are waiting for them)

Sir Glorio: What happened to you two lads?

Seamus: We managed to rescue this child—

(Valente and Dispoto stare at each other)

Valente: _Father?_

Dispoto: Son?

(Valente runs up and hugs Dispoto)

Valente: Daddy! Daddy I missed you!

Dispoto: Oh son! Oh I thought you'd died, thank you Seamus, God bless you!

(Straif looks down)

Straif: I… I **was** wrong.

Seamus: Hey don't get down, that's a thing of the past, get over it lad.

Sir Glorio: Did you get useful information?

Seamus: We did, the two front towers are stuffed with oil, same as the gate.

Dispoto: Valente, what happened to mommy?

(Valente looks down)

(He cries loudly)

Dispoto: _Oh no…_

(He lets out a tear)

Dispoto: It's okay Valente… moms in heaven now… mommy's in heaven…

Roderick: We've gathered up men to help fight, and we've managed to forge some more weapons…

Seamus: Good… we're going to need all we can get. Have the army prepared to strike the castle tomorrow morning… we'll have to surprise them.

Sir Glorio: We'll do so.

Seamus: Lets rest everyone, we have a big day tomorrow…

(He walked into the fields to find Gust)

(Gust is sitting in the fields)

Gust: Master, you made it back!

Seamus: Yeah, be ready, the attack is tomorrow.

Gust: Tomorrow?

Seamus: Yes, let's hope everything Straif taught us will help.

Gust: Seamus… will this be our last?

(Seamus is silent)

Seamus: Pray that it isn't.

Gust: You know… I have no fear in dying.

Seamus: Why, because you're a dragon lad?

Gust: No, because I believe that you'll lead these people to victory Seamus… you are courage… we will all triumph… and we will avenge our family.

Seamus: Thanks Gust.

(He puts his hand on his claw)

Seamus: For our family…

Gust: For our family…

Seamus: God's blessing be with us both.

(Straif soon enters the field)

(He had returned to his dragon form)

Straif: I see you're both saying your last words.

Seamus: I guess so.

Straif: Seamus, you are courageous and kind… for that, you will have a place in history for you.

Seamus: Thanks.

Straif: Don't mention it.

(He looks at Gust)

Straif: Your father would be so proud of you, it's a shame he couldn't join this battle.

Gust: Thank you.

Straif: Gust, when you enter the fray, I want you to roar and use your breath as much as possible, show the enemy your power and might… no mercy.

Gust: Yes uncle, I will be strong.

Straif: Good night then… remember you two… courage powers you.

(He leaves)

Seamus: Good night Gust.

Gust: Good night Seamus.

(The two fall asleep)

It soon turned morning. Everyone had gathered at the center of the camp. Everyone learned that the dragons would assist them, which almost made them cheer. Seamus stood in the center with Sir Glorio, Roderick and Dispoto with a map of the village.

Seamus: We need archers to hide in the forest. Set the oil on fire and let the gate and wall blow open. The army will split into the three paths in the village. I and Gust will take out one tower, and Limpador will handle the other one. Straif will set the middle line on fire; leaving most of their defense will be weakened then. Then Gust will get me in the back of the main tower and I'll kill Forte. The warriors will disappear, and we'll win. But we need a signal so that the dragons know when to attack.

Valente: I can cast a big ball of light in the air.

Seamus: Perfect!

Straif: All must go to plan everyone. Today we will free you from this enemy!

(All cheer)

(Seamus, the dragons and all the knights put on their armor)

(Seamus mounts Gust and flies high into the air)

The Battle of Crowley

(Seamus looks at the village)

Seamus: Come on, come on…

(He hears a loud bang)

(A ball of light flies into the air)

Seamus: That's the signal Gust, go!

Gust: Victory!

(Gust swoops down and roars loudly)

(They approach the towers)

Seamus: Gust! Watch the arrows! Under 1!

Gust: They won't hit me, I'm swift as wind!

(Gust barrel rolls)

(He sinks his claws into the top of the tower and blows a heavy wind)

(Some guards and roof fly off like paper)

Seamus: Hold still!

(He stands)

(Seamus draws his sword)

Gust: Jump master!

(Seamus leaps at a guard and strikes his sword in his throat)

(The dark guards black blood spills as he evaporates into a black mist)

Straif's technique had benefited Seamus. Most of the guards used heavy weapons, so it was easy to dodge and strike.

(Seamus finishes an archer in the first level of the tower)

Seamus: Fuse.

(He pulls out a fuse, some flint and iron)

(He puts the long fuse near the oil barrels)

(He can hear cries of battle and fire roaring from Limpador and Straif)

(He lights the fuse)

(It hisses as it comes closer to the barrels)

(Seamus runs to the top of the tower)

Seamus: GUST!

(Gust flies toward Seamus)

Gust: Master jump!

(Seamus leaps and grabs Gust's horn)

(He mounts Gust)

(The two towers explode with a sonic boom)

Seamus: It's working!

The dark guards were defenseless, villagers with pitchforks struck at them. The knights' yawps were putting them in fear. Seamus felt courage… they could win. But his anger returned to him… Forte… Forte's blood must leave his body.

(Forte sits on the throne with his dark commander)

Sir Forte: (Infuriated) How did this happen, how are these… these… pests taking their village back?!

Dark Commander: My master, please! The people, they will fight to the death, the dragons are setting your men on fire, and the warriors charge at us crying for victory… they won't stop!

(Sir Forte grabs him in the neck)

Sir Forte: I don't need you anymore you maggot!

(The dark commander disappears)

Sir Forte: Idiotic commander! No one will stand in the way of my dream, my domination—

(The back of the wall blows open)

(Sir Forte flies onto the main carpet)

(He stands seeing Seamus infuriated and Gust breathing through his nostrils heavily)

Sir Forte: Well well! You found me!

(Seamus dismounts Gust)

(He points his sword at him)

Seamus: You're going to pay for what you've done!

(He throws his helmet on the ground and puts on his father's metal)

Sir Forte: Will I?!

(Seamus stands for a moment)

Seamus: Gust, go and help the others.

Gust: What?

Seamus: You heard me… go.

Gust: Master, no don't do this, I won't let you die!

Seamus: Straif says I have a place in history… if I die; spread my name and our victory… I will rejoice in the heavens.

(Gust touches his hand with his muzzle)

Gust: I'll go… destroy Forte.

(Gust flies away)

Sir Forte: Well, now that that's over—

(He pulls out a black metal sword)

Sir Forte: It's time to see who **will** win!

(The two circle each other)

Seamus: Give up now Forte. You've already lost… give up now, and you'll be forgiven.

Sir Forte: I don't need God! I need Gust! Together, we will rule **both** Ireland and Britain.

Seamus: He'll never listen to you.

Sir Forte: Oh boy, you don't understand necromancy… when I hit him with my spell, his mind is mine.

(Seamus prepares to strike)

Seamus: AHHHHH!

(Sir Forte blocks the strike)

(The two swing wildly at each other)

Sir Forte: The dragons taught you well Seamus, now perish!

(He swings his sword at Seamus)

(Seamus doges the attack)

(Seamus grabs his knife and slashes Sir Forte's check and stabs at his torso)

Sir Forte: AUGH!

(He backs up)

Sir Forte: You… you'll PAY FOR THAT!

(A green light flickers from his hand)

(It hurls toward Seamus and sends him into the door)

(He gets up)

(The two swing wildly at each other again)

Seamus: Abrazar o noso nome!

(Forte fires a green fire)

(It's too fast and it burns through Seamus gut)

(It sizzles)

(Seamus falls back and tries to get up)

(Sir Forte limps to Seamus)

Sir Forte: What did I tell you? I win… _I always win! Ever since I was a child, I knew I would win!_

(He holds his sword above his head)

Sir Forte: Gust is mine! His mind is my slave!

(Gust stomps behind him)

Gust: If you want my mind to be your slave, you must take it by force.

Sir Forte: What-?

(Gust blows Sir Forte into the wall)

(Sir Forte hits the wall with a thud)

(His sword slides away)

Sir Forte: You're mine dragon!

(He casts the spell and fires it at Gust's head)

(Nothing happens)

(Gust stomps towards Sir Forte)

Sir Forte: What?! WHAT?! NO, NO! I COMMAND YOU!

(He keeps casting the spell and it has no effect)

(He stops and stares at Gust with horror)

Gust: You forget Forte, as a companion, our bond is never broken. Join Satan, join your maker!

(He snaps at Sir Forte and violently swings left to right)

(Gust tosses Sir Forte through a window)

Sir Forte: AAAAAAAaaaaaaa_aaaahhh…_!

(A loud cracking sound is heard)

(Gust licks the blood off his teeth and spits it on the ground)

Gust: Seamus!

(He quickly stomps toward Seamus)

Gust: Seamus… no!

(Seamus looks at him)

Seamus: _Gust…_

Gust: Seamus, don't worry, you'll be fine, just please hold on!

Seamus: _Ugh…_

(Two people enter the room)

Graza & Violencio: Seamus!

Seamus: _Graza…? Violencio…?_

Gust: Careful! He's critically wounded.

Graza: Seamus no!

Seamus: _Graza… how… how—_

Graza: Shh Seamus, shh! Don't speak.

Violencio: No, please stay with us lad.

(Violencio holds the Irish flag in his two hands)

Graza: Step back.

(A ball of light surrounds her hands)

(She begins to heal Seamus)

Seamus: _Ow… Mph… _

(The wound is gone)

Gust: Graza… you healed him.

Graza: Not completely Gust… some of his body is still hurt… he's going to die anyway…

(Everyone is silent)

Gust: If this is his dying moment, let it be special.

(Gust and Graza help Seamus up)

Gust: Up master, up.

(They four begin to walk to the hole that leads to Fortes flag on the roof)

Graza: Come on Seamus, we're almost there.

(Violencio kicks off Fortes flag)

(The crowd was there)

(They all cheer loudly)

Violencio: Victory lads! IRELAND!

Crowd: IRELAND!

(Violencio strikes the Irish flag into the roof)

The four stood in silence. People screamed and cheered in joy. The knights gave a mighty yawp too.

(Seamus raises his St. James sword high in the air)

Seamus: VICTORY!

Crowd: VICTORY!

(The crowd cheers)

(Gust roars loudly)

(Seamus vision slowly turns black)

(He slowly falls to the ground)

(A priest enters the room)

Graza: _A priest! Thank Mary you came, will Seamus be okay?_

(The priest inspects Seamus)

Priest: _I'm sorry Graza… he is dead… God bring his soul into your kingdom… Amen…_

Woman Voice: _You are called for something greater Seamus…_

Miracles of God

(Seamus slowly opens his eyes)

Gust: _Master?_ *gasp* Master, you're alive!

(Seamus was on a bed and he had a blanket on him)

Seamus: Gust? Is that you?

Gust: Yes master it's me! You're alive! The priest said you wouldn't live!

(Gust taps Seamus with his muzzle)

Seamus: I… I am alive, I don't believe it.

(Graza enters the room)

Graza: Seamus!

(She hugs him)

Seamus: Graza!

(He hugs her back)

(Graza soon begins to cry)

Graza: You're alive! Thank God in heaven you're alive!

Sir Glorio: He is?

(The three knights enter the room)

Roderick: You live, I don't believe it!

Dispoto: Hail Mary, she saved you!

(Straif enters the room)

(Straif chuckles)

Straif: You idiot! You live to fight another day!

(Limpador, Visión and Lavandería enter)

Limpador: You're alive!

Visión: You did it, you truly did it!

Seamus: What happened?

Gust: You were supposed to die from the spell Forte cast on you, but you live! We won master, our family has been avenged.

(Seamus gets up and looks under his shirt)

(The wound was gone, and he was perfectly fine)

Sir Glorio: Seamus, you are the bravest man in Ireland. You've given us all hope, both dragon and human. That's why Dublin is putting your portrait on the prince's wall in his throne!

Seamus: Get out of here lad?!

(He gets off the bed)

Straif: Seamus, you were right all this time, I've been to upright on humanity, no hard feelings?

Seamus: None at all.

Straif: You're battle will hopefully reach to other dragons… we may be able to fly free again because of you… thank you.

Seamus: You're welcome.

(Gust picks Seamus up with his muzzle)

Seamus: Hey!

Gust: Come on master! One more flight!

(Seamus looks into his eyes and smiles at him)

Seamus: Sure thing lad… sure thing companion.

(Seamus mounts Gust)

And so reader, Gust flew into the sky and laughed happily. Seamus laughed happily too. The sun shined brightly on Gust scales making them shine, as the Irish wind blew in Seamus face, and curled through his fingertips. Seamus spread his arms out and cheered. Therefore reader, pechar o libro e gozar da súa vida, o libro remata aquí, e eu termino a historia dos Crowleys ... o conto de Seamus ... viva os Crowleys.

A Extrema

Knight: He did it sir; he freed your nesses village.

Voice: He did? Lads! He did it!

Voice #2: I don't believe it, he killed Forte!

Voice #3: Yes, I knew Seamus would win!

(A long silence)

Ruis: Well my son… you've done it, you've freed us all… I hope you come to seek me soon…


End file.
